Anachronisme
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Une nuit de Novembre 1997, Minerva est réveillée par le Directeur Severus Snape. Deux intrus sont arrivés à Poudlard. Deux intrus ... anachroniques. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme cela !


Anachronisme

La femme lança un regard affolé à son mari. Celui-ci ne le vit pas et continua à enchaîner Sortilèges Offensifs sur Sortilèges Défensifs. Leur position était désormais quasiment intenable. Ils avaient été coupé du reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, et les Mangemorts les encerclaient de plus en plus. La femme porta sa main gauche à son cou. Le Portoloin d'urgence était toujours là et elle ressentit une sorte de soulagement malgré leur position précaire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive jusqu'à son mari pour qu'ils utilisent leur seul échappatoire ensemble. Elle se relança donc dans le combat, animée par une nouvelle flamme.

Elle n'éprouva aucun remord à envoyer des Sortilèges particulièrement vicieux aux Mangemorts qui les acculaient, en en faisant tomber certains à terre. Ceux-ci était bien souvent piétinés par leurs propres alliés qui ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps à se baisser, au risque de prendre eux aussi un Maléfice sur le coin de la figure.

La femme héla son mari pour attirer son attention afin qu'il se rapproche d'elle.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, elle parvint jusqu'à son compagnon. Elle activa le Portoloin à l'instant précis où elle sentit la main de son mari se refermer autour de son bras, et où elle vit avec horreur un sort mauve les percuter. Elle se sentit attirée au niveau du nombril par une force extraordinaire alors qu'un halo sombre les entourait, son mari et elle. Un halo qui n'avait rien à faire là. La peur gela ses entrailles quelques secondes, puis, tout devint noir.

ooOOOoo

Minerva McGonagall enfila ses robes avec humeur. Pour qui se prenait Snape ? L'appeler à cette heure de la nuit ! Elle n'était pas à son service, tout Directeur qu'il était ! Albus n'aurait jamais …

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son défunt ami, et à celle de son assassin quelques couloirs plus loin. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'homme en qui Albus avait le plus confiance l'aurait trahi à ce point, et sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Minerva n'était pas naïve. Elle connaissait le don de l'ancien Directeur pour la Legilimencie et le fait qu'il s'en servait impunément sur tout un chacun, mais que quelqu'un ait pu le tromper avec une telle ampleur, c'était impensable … jusqu'à ce que cela arrive.

D'un coup de baguette, elle attacha ses cheveux dans son sempiternel chignon strict, et elle sortit d'un pas furieux dans le couloir. Elle espérait que Snape ne l'ait pas réveillée pour punir des élèves qui auraient enfreint le règlement. Elle savait de quoi était constituée la plupart des retenues supervisées par les Carrow et cela la mettait dans une rage folle et une inquiétude mortelle. Des Impardonnables, sur des adolescents !

Respirant profondément pour se calmer, Minerva s'arrêta devant la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau Directorial.

'Rejoignez-moi immédiatement dans mon bureau'

Signé : Le Directeur.

La missive était lapidaire, et Minerva pouvait imaginer entendre ces mêmes mots sortir de la bouche de Snape avec sa sècheresse ordinaire.

Tentant de prendre une voix posée, Minerva s'annonça à la Gargouille.

\- Minerva McGonagall. Je suis attendue par le Directeur.

Bien entendu, la Gargouille ne répondit rien, et se contenta de pivoter, faisant apparaitre l'escalier en colimaçon menant au Bureau, et aux appartements Directoriaux.

L'ancienne Directrice Adjointe entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle découvrit Snape qui semblait l'attendre, impassible, derrière le bureau d'Albus. Pour elle, cela restait le bureau d'Albus et ce traître n'avait rien à y faire.

Réfrénant ses pulsions meurtrières, Minerva prit la parole.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

\- Effectivement. Répondit Snape impavide.

\- Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ?

\- Le sarcasme ne vous sied pas, Minerva, répliqua Snape.

Minerva resta interloquée. La voix de l'homme était fatiguée et lasse, ce qui était rarissime. Lui qui était imperturbable à l'extrême, qu'il se relâche en face de Minerva était anormal. Snape fit un geste, invitant la vieille femme à prendre place en face de lui. Le ton du Directeur avait aiguillonné la curiosité de Minerva, c'est pourquoi elle obéit.

\- Saviez-vous à quoi servaient tous les instruments que conservait Dumbledore, ici, dans son bureau ? Commença Snape.

C'était tellement déplacé comme question, tellement dissonant avec l'heure, le lieu, les personnages, que Minerva n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre sincèrement.

\- Pour la plupart, non, je ne connaissais même pas leurs noms.

\- L'un d'entre eux est une miniature de l'un des capteurs de Magie du Ministère. Seulement, il est conçu pour ne s'agiter que lorsqu'il y a de grandes perturbations dans la Magie.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Minerva d'un ton mordant. Il s'est agité cette nuit.

\- C'est exact, soupira Snape.

Une fois encore, le Professeur de Métamorphose se laissa surprendre par l'abattement dans le ton de son ancien ami. Minerva se demandait pourquoi il l'avait appelé, elle, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Pourquoi la convoquer au milieu de la nuit, pour quelque chose de visiblement important, au lieu d'en parler aux Carrow, ou même d'en référer directement à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Car-Il-Est-Tabou ?

\- Je crois que le meilleur moyen est de vous montrer.

Snape se leva et Minerva le suivit. Il ouvrit une porte que la vieille femme connaissait pour aboutir sur un couloir donnant sur les appartements du Directeur en place. Imaginer Snape évoluer dans les appartements d'Albus, cela l'horrifiait.

Snape s'arrêta devant une porte, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il fit un geste de sa baguette. Minerva reconnu le sort. Perlucidum Murus. Sortilège de Miroir sans teint. Cela permettait au lanceur de voir à l'intérieur d'une pièce sans que personne ne s'en doute (un œil averti le pouvait, mais il fallait regarder au bon endroit, au bon moment).

Minerva regarda avec intérêt la porte et une portion du mur devenir vaporeux, puis complètement transparent. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Impossible, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant, rétorqua Snape. Ils sont là, en chair et en os.

\- Co… Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Eux-mêmes n'ont qu'une vague idée de la succession d'événements qui les a mené jusqu'ici. Enfin, jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Questionna la vieille femme d'une voix étranglée.

\- Votre aide.

Il était sincère.

\- Écoutez Minerva, reprit-il quand ils furent réinstallés dans le bureau. Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, et je ne vous en blâme pas. Cependant je suis lucide à propos de la psychologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il a connaissance de la présence de ces deux personnes à cette époque, il voudra les tuer. Essayer de le raisonner ne servira à rien, sauf perdre la vie, et leur mort entrainerait des bouleversements temporels cataclysmiques. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de la grande catastrophe temporelle de 1899. Tuer deux personnes essentielles dans la construction de notre époque telle que nous la connaissons entrainera un chamboulement imprévisible et dangereux. C'est pourquoi personne ne doit savoir. Surtout pas leur fils.

\- Je … Je comprends, hésita Minerva.

\- Seriez-vous disposée à prêter Serment ? Et à m'apporter votre aide pour les renvoyer là d'où ils viennent ?

Minerva resta sans voix. Prêter Serment à Snape ? Même pour un sujet aussi grave, elle ne l'aurait pas envisagé. Quant à l'aider … Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait envie d'aider, mais eux, ce qui se trouvaient dans le salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- L'autre alternative serait de vous effacer la mémoire. Je n'aime pas prendre de risque, dit Snape d'une voix dure.

\- D'accord, dit Minerva avec un aplomb qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Seulement si vous aussi vous prêtez Serment.

\- Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement.

\- Quel type de Serment voulez-vous prêter ?

\- Un Serment Sorcier suffira, je pense.

\- Vous d'abord

Snape eut un petit sourire sardonique, mais se prêta au jeu de bonne grâce. Il posa sa main droite sur son cœur et leva sa main gauche.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, jure sur mon honneur et ma Magie de ne pas divulguer l'identité des deux personnes que je cache sans l'accord de Minerva Isobel McGonagall. Je jure de tout faire pour renvoyer ces personnes à leur époque afin de rétablir la courbe du temps.

Il baissa la main, et un léger halo doré l'enveloppa un bref instant. Minerva prêta exactement le même Serment.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? Questionna Minerva quand le halo l'entourant se fut dissipé.

\- Rien, avoua Snape. Je leur ai à peine donné la date du jour quand je les ai réveillé. Je les ai trouvé évanouis, l'un sur l'autre à proximité de Godric's Hollow. Je me suis dit que les ramener ici était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr, d'autant que je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir remarqué les perturbations magiques du secteur.

\- Faut-il leur dire la vérité ?

\- Je pense que oui. Quitte à leur effacer la mémoire quand ils retourneront d'où ils viennent. Je dis cela dans le but d'éviter une chasse aux secrets. Les Gryffondors sont réputés pour leur grande curiosité et leur ténacité.

La réplique fit sourire Minerva. Elle se morigéna en silence. En aucun cas, elle ne devait retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait eu avec son collègue avant le meurtre de Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. La situation … particulière ne changeait rien fondamentalement.

\- Allons les voir, proposa Snape.

Minerva entra la première dans le salon, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens sur le canapé.

\- Minerva ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Minerva ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir. Vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

Snape invita tout le monde à se rassoir d'un geste (Il avait reprit ses manières froides et cassantes, celles que tout le monde associaient à son personnage), et, étant le Maître des lieux, invoqua une théière fumante. Ils allaient en avoir besoin.

En face de Snape et Minerva, James et Lily Potter attendaient des réponses.

ooOOOoo

Minerva bénit le Samedi matin. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Avec Snape, ils avaient expliqué dans les grandes lignes les événements des dix-sept dernières années au couple Potter, et, pour sa part, elle avait tenté tant bien que mal d'empêcher le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard et James Potter de s'entre-tuer.

La situation était critique, autant pour elle que pour Snape, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Après une courte nuit de sommeil, elle se rendait compte que Snape avait beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Son poste, la confiance de son Maître, sa vie. Il aurait pu les vendre à son Maître et tout de même tenter de lui expliquer la situation. Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas si obtus. C'était même quelqu'un de très intelligent, qui comprenait les méandres obscures de la Magie et les avait étudié. Minerva se souvenait de Tom Jedusor. Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble pendant quelques années, même si Jedusor était plus âgé. Minerva avait le souvenir d'un jeune homme présentant bien, major de promotion, adoré des Professeurs et extrêmement charismatique. Un certain nombre de Sang-Purs évoluaient autour de lui, et lui apportait reconnaissance et gloire.

Après, bien sûr, elle l'avait perdu de vue, et n'avait jamais songé à contacter un ancien camarade avec lequel elle n'avait jamais parlé, en dehors des réunions de Préfets (parce qu'en plus, il était Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef), et des soirées du Club de Slug' (et il était un des élèves stars du Club de leur Professeur de Potions). Alors Minerva doutait que Jedusor, même sous sa forme purement mauvaise et cruelle d'aujourd'hui, soit incapable de comprendre que des voyageurs temporels devaient retourner le plus vite possible d'où ils venaient, de peur de provoquer un dérèglement du temps.

Snape n'avait pas tord en parlant de la Catastrophe Temporelle de 1899, qui avait conduit le Ministre en place à interdire tout voyage temporel supérieur à cinq heures. Lorsqu'on passait cette limite, les jours avaient tendance à ne plus faire 24 heures, et les gens avaient la fâcheuse habitude de ne plus exister et d'être remplacés par d'autres personnes. Les interdictions du Ministère étaient rarement là pour rien (sauf en cette période troublée), et encore à cette époque, une branche entière du Département des Mystères était consacrée à l'étude du temps.

Faire rentrer James et Lily en 1979 n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, d'autant si cela devait se faire en étroite collaboration avec Severus Snape. Une autre interrogation frappa Minerva. Pourquoi Snape lui avait-il demandé son aide, à elle ? S'il voulait véritablement que rien ne se sache, pourquoi l'avoir mise dans la confidence ? Peut-être pour faire tampon avec James Potter ? Non, Snape était tout à fait capable de séquestrer deux jeunes adultes contre leur gré le temps de trouver une solution et de les faire partir. Alors que là, même si Minerva et Snape leur avaient demandé de ne pas circuler dans Poudlard, le jeune couple n'était pas enfermé. Étonnant de la part de Snape.

Minerva se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il était rare d'y voir le nouveau Directeur, et ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Sa Majesté Snape ne se montra pas. Les repas étaient, depuis la rentrée, extrêmement calmes. Un nouveau règlement intérieur avait déterré une partie des Décrets Inquisitoriaux imposés par Dolores Ombrage, deux ans auparavant, dont celui de se déplacer en rang, de faire le moins de bruit possible et d'éviter tout contact physique avec ses camarades, surtout s'ils étaient de sexe différents. La Brigade Inquisitoriale avait ressuscité sous le nom d'Escouade de Sécurité, et, à la grande honte de Minerva, ne rassemblait pas que des Serpentards, mais aussi, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, et même pas tous de Sang-Pur.

Depuis deux mois que les cours avaient repris, l'ambiance à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi détestable. Argus Rusard, le concierge se faisait très discret, car il arrivait que les Carrow passent leurs nerfs sur le pauvre homme. Peeves avait élu domicile dans les combles et n'en sortait que très peu. Mais ces deux personnages, qui avaient parfois fait le malheur des élèves par leurs punitions ou leurs farces, avaient été remplacés par Alecto et Amycus Carrow, et Poudlard y perdait au change.

Les Carrow, un frère et une sœur, Mangemorts de leur état, étaient pour l'un Professeur des Arts Sombres (la discipline remplaçant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et pour l'autre Professeure d'Étude des Moldus, ou un simulacre de ce qui fut autrefois l'Étude des Moldus. En bref, désormais, les élèves de Poudlard apprenaient la Magie Noire et la haine de la différence. Et certains le faisaient avec joie.

ooOOOoo

Lily regardait dans le vide. La nuit avait été longue, éprouvante et pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Trop d'informations, mais en même temps pas assez.

Elle avait cru défaillir à nouveau quand elle s'était réveillée et avait croisé le regard de Severus Snape. James, fidèle à lui-même, s'était mis aussitôt sur la défensive et avait bramé sur le Mangemort, jusqu'à ce que Lily se rende compte que quelque chose clochait. Snape n'avait pas sortit sa baguette, ne les menaçait pas, et se contentait de les fixer avec un air impénétrable. Et surtout, semblait avoir vieillit beaucoup trop vite. Alors que James continuait d'insulter son éternel Némésis, elle avait regardé autour d'elle, par la fenêtre et s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient à Poudlard en posant les yeux sur le parc qu'elle avait adoré pendant son adolescence.

\- Pourquoi on est à Poudlard ? Avait-elle demandé alors interrompant son mari. Où est Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard Snape ?

Son ancien ami d'enfance avait alors tourné les yeux vers elle et sans dire un mot avait prit sa baguette.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus la sienne. Pareil pour James d'ailleurs. Celui-ci avait bondit, les poings serrés, près à se défendre à la Moldue s'il le fallait. Mais Snape avait jeté un simple _Tempus_. Lily était restée bouche-bée pendant de longs instants. 2 Novembre 1997 00:57.

Snape avait profité de leur stupéfaction pour s'éclipser. Il était revenu de longs instants plus tard avec Minerva McGonagall. Dire que Lily avait été soulagée de voir son ancienne Directrice de Maison aurait été un euphémisme. Mais bien vite, le soulagement avait fait place à l'incrédulité. Pour faire un résumé de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en quelques heures, cela tenait en quelques phrases.

Ils allaient mourir pour sauver leur fils qu'ils n'avaient pas encore. Ce fils était le sujet principal d'une prophétie et à un an, il allait défaire Lord Voldemort (d'ailleurs il ne fallait plus prononcer ce nom sans alerter tous les Mangemorts du pays). Ce fils allait vivre chez les Dursley avec sa sœur et découvrir le Monde de la Magie à onze ans. Il allait assister à la renaissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Pouvait-Plus-Dire-Le-Nom et s'en sortir in extremis. Pendant un an, il allait être conspué par la Communauté Magique et le Ministère. Sirius allait mourir pour le protéger. Dumbledore allait être assassiné par Snape lui-même un an plus tard, et là, ils vivaient en direct le succès de Voldemort. Snape était Directeur de Poudlard et leur fils était en fuite.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Sirius ne s'était pas occupé de leur fils ? Ou Peter ? Ou Remus (même si sa condition de Lycan y était sûrement pour quelque chose) ? Comment Snape avait-il pu tuer Dumbledore à Poudlard même ? Pourquoi Snape ne les avait pas vendu à Voldemort (bon, pour elle, elle se doutait que leur ancienne amitié y était pour quelque chose. Mais il aurait pu livrer James) ? Pourquoi Minerva qui semblait l'exécrer, avait accepté d'aider Snape ?

Non, vraiment, la jeune femme ne voyait aucune logique là-dedans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. Lui aussi ruminait les informations qu'ils avaient apprises. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à insulter Snape, extériorisant sa frustration, sa colère et sa peur.

Ensuite, Snape avait parlé de l'impossibilité pour eux de circuler librement s'ils ne voulaient pas finir entre les griffes de son Maître, et de la nécessité de les renvoyer dans le passé, pas trop longtemps après qu'ils aient disparut, afin d'éviter une catastrophe temporelle. Si James avait paru sceptique, Lily, elle, avait très bien compris. Le Temps n'était pas un jeu. On ne pouvait pas le remonter ou le descendre comme une rivière. Le voyage dans le temps était soumis à des règles très précises et très strictes, ainsi qu'à des lois, qu'ils avaient allègrement violé. Sans en être conscients.

Lily porta son regard sur le plateau de petit déjeuner que Snape leur avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa maison, son lit, sa sécurité dans les bras de son mari. Elle voulait se disputer avec Sirius, rire avec Peter et discuter avec Remus. Elle voulait revoir Alice pour regarder ensemble les photos de leurs mariages respectifs en se disant qu'ils étaient beaux et jeunes. Elle voulait écouter les conseils avisés de Dumbledore avant de partir affronter des Mangemorts. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Que James n'avait plus longtemps à vivre.

De grosses larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, sortant enfin sa peur et son angoisse, et elle se mit à pleurer. James, ému lui aussi la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Il ne lui dit rien. Il resta complètement silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucune promesse à faire, aucun mot de réconfort. Pas de 'Tout ira bien'. Pas de 'On va s'en sortir'.

Tout avait été dit. Et il n'y avait aucun espoir.

ooOOOoo

Minerva soupira. Seulement 48 heures que James et Lily avaient débarqué à cette époque, et déjà, les choses tournaient mal.

Elle avait dû se débrouiller seule pour trouver des ouvrages traitant de voyage temporel sans attirer l'attention, mais cela avait échoué. Elle se retrouvait à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque avec Amycus Carrow qui la bombardait de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire de livres traitant du temps. Celui-ci était clairement méfiant et pas du tout dupé par son excuse de recherches à propos de la Métamorphose métaphysique animée et inanimée dans le temps et l'espace selon le Principe de Balfour Blane.

Le Mangemort n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon et commençait à s'énerver franchement, quand soudain, une voix sèche les interpela.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Snape.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Minerva se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Snape ici, alors qu'il descendait très peu souvent de son bureau aux heures de cours. Mais bien vite, elle se reprit. Pour cette fois, il serait de son côté.

\- McGonagall cache des choses, cracha Carrow avec un air de dégoût.

\- Vraiment, Professeur ? Demanda Snape de sa voix la plus sarcastique.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Minerva d'un ton aigre. Et d'ailleurs, j'expliquais à _Monsieur_ Carrow que mon rôle de Professeur n'était pas que d'enseigner mais aussi de faire de la recherche magique. J'étudie la Métamorphose métaphysique animée et inanimée dans le temps et l'espace selon le Principe de Balfour Blane. J'ose espérer qu'à défaut d'être quelqu'un de respectable, vous êtes intelligent, et que vous comprendrez que mes sujets de recherches ne sont ni subversifs, ni transgressifs.

\- Elle fait des études sur le temps, s'énerva Carrow. Ça cache forcément quelque chose !

\- A part si elle veut créer une faille temporelle qui risque de tous nous tuer, je doute que les recherches du Professeur McGonagall ait une quelconque application qui nous nuirait, trancha Snape en fixant Carrow. Maintenant, vous bouchez l'entrée de la Bibliothèque aux élèves studieux, et vous perturbez le bon déroulement de cette journée.

Minerva et Amycus se foudroyèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Minerva arriva enfin à ses appartements. Elle allait pouvoir s'atteler aux recherches dantesques qui l'attendaient.

ooOOOoo

Lily entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et devina qu'il devait être l'heure de déjeuner. Elle continua à fixer la fenêtre sans mot dire. Snape allait, comme les trois jours précédents, déposer le plateau repas et s'en aller. James et elle allaient picorer sans vraiment manger, et Snape reviendrait dans une heure reprendre le plateau. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez pour ce repas, dit la voix sèche de Snape.

Cette voix était à la fois familière et inconnue. La voix du garçon qu'elle avait aimé comme une fillette peut aimer son meilleur ami. Cette voix était une voix d'homme désormais, et si rien dans l'intonation ne rappelait le petit garçon qui lui avait fait découvrir la magie, la sécheresse et la froideur, elles, étaient des constantes.

\- On n'a pas envie de manger avec un Mangemort, rétorqua violemment son mari.

\- James, souffla-t-elle. S'il te plait. Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées.

Le jeune homme eut l'air de vouloir répondre violemment, mais un regard de sa femme suffit à le faire taire.

James avait appris par cœur les expressions de Lily. A Poudlard, lorsque celle-ci défendait son meilleur ami, ou pour se protéger de ses colères légendaires et de ses Sortilèges impitoyables et inventifs. Lors de leurs premières sorties en couple, lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lors de leur emménagement commun, dans le Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow, afin de déceler tous les états d'âme de celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

Sa femme. Il la connaissait par cœur. C'est pourquoi, quand elle lui lança ce regard blessé et perdu, il se tut.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

Snape les conduisit dans une pièce adjacente à celle où ils étaient installés. C'était une sorte de bibliothèque privée, très impressionnante, où trônait une table, dressée et trois chaises.

\- Minerva ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Lily.

\- Minerva est tenue, comme tous les Professeurs, de manger dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves.

\- Et pas toi ? demanda agressivement James.

\- En effet. Pas moi. J'y fais parfois quelques apparitions, afin d'entretenir … l'ambiance.

Les deux époux se regardèrent, pas vraiment sûrs de savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Néanmoins ils se mirent à table, dans le calme, tandis que les plats apparaissaient. Après quelques instants de silence gênés, Lily demanda.

\- As-tu des informations à propos de notre fils ? A propos de Harry ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vu était début Septembre. Ses deux acolytes et lui ont infiltré le Ministère pour une raison inconnue. Ils y ont mis une pagaille monstrueuse, et ont permis à des accusés de vol de Magie de s'enfuir.

\- Des accusés de vol de Magie ? S'étonna Lily. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment peut-on voler de la Magie ?

\- C'est la nouvelle théorie dominante en Grande-Bretagne, les informa Snape un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Le Ministère étant complètement sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il chasse donc les Nés-Moldus. Mais il leur faut un prétexte. Une pseudo recherche scientifique veut prouver que les Nés-Moldus tuent des Sorciers pour voler leur baguette et leur Magie.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Lily. Je n'ai tué personne pour ma baguette ! Elle m'a choisi chez Ollivander. Tu étais là !

\- Bien entendu, répondit Snape calmement. C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de prétexte. La plupart des gens ont trop peur pour dire quoique ce soit. Si bien que l'administration corrompue du Ministère est en roue libre. Le Ministre lui-même est soumis à l'Imperium par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Lily.

\- En tout cas, notre fils semble savoir ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas, déclara James avec fierté.

Snape ricana.

\- Je ne nie pas toute la bonté d'âme de Potter, dit-il, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que délivrer des Nés-Moldus victimes d'injustice ait été son but premier. Je pense que, comme tout ce qu'il entreprend, il a foncé dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir aux implications de ses actes et ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec autant de personnes qui lui demanderaient son aide. Il avait un but, de cela je suis certain, et je crois même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce n'était pas délivrer des pauvres gens.

\- Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui ne cautionne pas les actes du Ministère, fit remarquer Lily.

Snape se tut, et aucun des deux époux ne tenta de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais cela venait s'ajouter à toute la liste des questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Lily.

\- Est-ce que vous avancez dans les recherches ? Demanda James en tentant de paraître aimable.

\- C'est plutôt Minerva qui s'occupe de cela, répondit Snape. Je n'en ai pas le temps. J'assume le Directorat de Poudlard seul, et je dois en plus, remplir des missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La plupart sous la forme de Potions.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aider ? Continua James. Ne pas la laisser seule abattre un tel travail.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? ricana Snape. Tu serais capable de démêler les énigmes tordues du voyage temporel ? Laisse-moi en douter.

\- Severus ! S'il te plaît ! Tempêta Lily en colère. Ne soit pas si désagréable.

\- Excuse-moi d'être réaliste Evans, siffla leur hôte.

\- C'est Potter en réalité, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Je croyais juste, que toi, d'entre toutes, tu voudrais conserver ton nom de jeune fille.

Lily eut l'air gênée. C'était vrai. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, c'est-à-dire il n'y avait pas si longtemps (ou peut-être bien que si), elle clamait qu'elle conserverait son nom, qu'elle ne prendrait pas le symbole de la domination masculine. Elle ne passerait pas du père au mari. Mais là, c'était différent, pas vrai ?

Le repas se termina dans un silence tendu, durant lequel Snape et James se fusillèrent du regard. Puis le couple rejoignit leur chambre, et la routine recommença. Lily s'assit devant la fenêtre, feignant de lire un livre, James s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, regardant consciencieusement le plafond. Mais il rompit bien vite le silence.

\- Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait aider Minerva, dit-il. Au moins pour ne pas avoir l'impression de ne rien faire. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé là ! Pas toi ?

\- Si.

\- Alors, on pourrait …

\- Sortir serait trop dangereux James, lui rappela sa femme d'une voix patiente.

\- Ça, c'est ce que dit Snape.

\- Minerva le dit aussi.

Mais James n'eut pas le loisir de concocter un plan de sortie. Dans l'après-midi, Snape revint avec une pile d'ouvrages plus vieux les uns que les autres, du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Il métamorphosa une table de chevet en un spacieux bureau et posa le tout dessus.

\- Voilà Potter, dit-il. Tu voulais de quoi griller tes neurones, tu es servis.

Sans laisser le temps au couple de dire quoique ce soit, il partit.

Les jours suivants furent à la fois monotones et plus remplis que les précédents. James et Lily planchaient avec assiduité sur les grimoires qu'avait apporté Snape. Au bout de deux jours, James admit que la plupart des ouvrages étaient au dessus de sa portée, mais Lily ne laissa pas tomber. Elle répartit judicieusement les tâches, en demandant à James de faire une première lecture des livres en marquant les endroits qu'il pensait intéressant, pendant qu'elle étudiait ces mêmes passages avec application.

James, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, alternait les moments de lectures et des instants de musculation, afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Cela contrariait quelque peu sa femme qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur des textes sibyllins alors que son mari ahanait à côté d'elle en faisant des pompes.

Et il fallait avouer qu'observer James, les muscles bandés, aller et venir de haut en bas, cela lui donnait des envies qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur problème actuel.

ooOOOoo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que James et Lily étaient à Poudlard, sous la garde de Snape, et Minerva venait tous les trois jours, discrètement, et avec une convocation du Directeur à chaque fois, pour croiser leurs recherches, mettre en commun leurs idées, et renouveler leurs bouquins. Lily avait également jeté un œil à la bibliothèque personnelle des Directeurs de Poudlard, dont beaucoup d'ouvrages étaient extrêmement rares, mais également en des langues inconnues, voire cryptées. Si bien que c'était un travail de fourmis, auquel Lily s'était attelée. En parallèle, elle avait obtenu de Snape de pouvoir utiliser son laboratoire de Potions pour confectionner une Potion de Babel. Cette potion l'aiderait à faire un pas de géant dans la traduction des ouvrages, mais elle demandait un temps de préparation assez long et méticuleux, et une cuisson de deux semaines.

Mais cela valait le coup. C'est pourquoi, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le laboratoire de Potions. James l'avait lâchement abandonné avec une excuse du genre 'C'est beaucoup plus ton domaine que le mien', et restait dans leur chambre à lire des livres qu'il ne comprenait pas ou presque, et à faire des pompes et des abdos.

D'ailleurs Snape avait catégoriquement refusé qu'un Potter rentre dans son labo personnel. Quand Lily avait rétorqué qu'elle était une Potter désormais, Snape avait fait la remarque je justement, elle était 'une' Potter, ce qui faisait toute la différence à ses yeux. Et pour bien montrer qu'il n'aimait pas laisser d'autres que lui entrer dans son antre, Lily n'y avait accès qu'aux moments où Snape pouvait superviser. Elle n'y était donc jamais seule.

Bizarrement, James ne fit aucune crise de jalousie. Peut-être se rendait-il compte du fossé qui séparait désormais Lily de Snape.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis des appartements Directoriaux depuis leur arrivée, et par la fenêtre, James pu voir les premiers flocons de l'année, vers mi Novembre. La potion de Babel venait de commencer à cuire, et la lassitude envahissait l'ancien Gryffondor. Ses amis lui manquaient. Certes, il avait compris que Sirius était mort, mais cela ne disait pas ce que devenait Remus. S'en sortait-il avec sa lycanthropie ? Arrivait-il à ne pas culpabiliser sur son 'petit problème de fourrure' ? Avait-il rejoint la Résistance ? Et Peter ? Ce brave Peter. Était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Avait-il réussi à décrocher ce travail à la Gazette du Sorcier ? Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de devenir journaliste d'investigation. D'ailleurs, sa forme Animagus s'y prêtait vraiment bien. Un rat, ça pouvait se faufiler partout, tout entendre, tout voir. James espérait que son ami avait pu réaliser son rêve.

Et Harry ? Ce fils qu'il n'avait pas encore. Ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas. Que faisait-il ? Avait-il froid ? Avait-il faim ? James ne savait pas trop ce que signifiait la fuite et la clandestinité, mais par ce temps, ce devait être éprouvant. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient avec lui, avait dit Snape.

James soupira. Snape. En voilà une énigme qu'elle était belle. D'après Minerva, l'homme avait retourné sa robe durant la Première Guerre, entrant au service de Dumbledore comme espion, sauvant un grand nombre de vies, pour ensuite changer sa baguette de main, et retourner dans les jupes de Voldemort, abattant par la même occasion Albus Dumbledore, symbole de la résistance, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ami de tout un chacun. James n'arrivait pas à y trouver de cohérence, et de l'avis de Minerva, même son Maître ne savait pas où allait la loyauté de Snape. Elle n'était clairement pas du côté de Dumbledore, mais il ne semblait pas cautionner les exactions des Mangemorts, car, à chaque fois qu'il leur donnait des nouvelles de l'extérieur, il avait ce dégoût dans sa voix qui faisait se questionner James. Alors, qu'est-ce qui motivait le Mangemort ? Vaste question.

Et James avait hâte de la lui poser.

Toutes ces questions empêchait James de réfléchir à son malaise, sa peur. Il allait mourir, et il connaissait même la date et le lieu de sa mort. Comme c'était étrange. Comme c'était terrifiant. Comme il avait envie de changer le cours du temps et de survivre. Mais Snape et Minerva avait été catégorique. Leurs mémoires seraient effacées à leur retour en 1979. James frissonna. Savoir qu'il n'allait plus savoir ce qu'il savait. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée.

Le temps, la mémoire, tout cela était des concepts beaucoup trop durs à cerner pour lui. Il n'était pas homme de réflexion mais d'action. Si l'action demandait d'abord de la réflexion, il était capable d'élaborer des plans, des potions et des sortilèges afin d'atteindre un but. Mais il avait toujours un objectif à atteindre. Il n'aimait pas apprendre pour savoir, il aimait apprendre pour appliquer. Tout l'inverse de Lily.

Lily aimait manier les concepts, les chiffres, les équations, les mots, les phrases. Elle aimait les énigmes mathématiques ou littéraires. Elle se penchait avec curiosité sur tout ce qui lui échappait, et plus les choses lui échappaient, plus l'intérêt était fort. James sourit avec tendresse. Sa femme menait de front son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix et des études brillantes en Potions. Elle avait même été approchée par le Département des Mystères pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Elle n'avait toujours pas donné suite et James ne s'en étonnait pas. Si Lily aimait une chose autant qu'apprendre, c'était de partager sa connaissance. Elle ferait certainement une excellente Professeure. Aurait fait ? Aurait dû faire ? James ne savait plus.

Ils étaient là, et pourtant ils étaient déjà morts.

ooOOOoo

Minerva soupira. Quelque soit l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait aujourd'hui, elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Eloïse Roulet-Bouley n'avait pas eu le temps de révéler la manière dont elle était revenue de l'an 1402, en 1899. Elle était morte quelques minutes après sont arrivée dans son époque d'origine. Ce qui laissait un champ de possibilités très vaste. Elle espérait que Lily avait eu plus de chance de son côté.

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Minerva étira son vieux corps endoloris par trop d'heures à rester penchée au dessus des ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque.

James et Lily. Minerva comprenait que les renvoyer d'où ils venaient était une nécessité absolue, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas en sachant ce qui les attendait. La trahison de Peter, leur mort, l'emprisonnement de Sirius et la dépression de Remus. Harry. Harry chez les Dursley. Harry face à Voldemort de si nombreuses fois qu'il était étonnant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Non. Elle ne leur souhaitait pas cela. Mais le choix n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux. On ne jouait pas avec le temps.

Elle sourit. Revoir le couple Potter lui avait permis de se remémorer des petites choses qu'elle avait oublié sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait oublié à quel point Lily pouvait être tenace, ce qui lui avait valu sa répartition à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle. Elle avait oublié le rire rauque de James. Elle avait oublié leur complicité qu'ils avaient mit si longtemps à construire.

Si en 1975 quelqu'un lui avait dit que ces deux là finiraient ensemble, elle aurait bien rit avant de lui conseiller d'aller consulter un Psychomage.

Minerva se leva. Elle avait cours avec les Sixièmes années. Elle devrait être attentive, car, régulièrement, Ginevra Weasley lui faisait parvenir des nouvelles de l'Armée de Dumbledore ressuscitée. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le temps continuait d'avancer. Et il était compté.

ooOOOoo

Lily retint à grand peine un petit cri d'excitation. Elle avait une piste !

C'était le jour de Noël, et James boudait sur le lit. Comme cadeau, Snape et Minerva leur avait apporté encore plus de livres qui pourraient les aider dans leurs recherches, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu rester. Snape était convié chez les Malfoy à une réception en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce dernier n'aimait pas attendre, tandis que Minerva n'avait pas dit explicitement où elle allait mais chacun pu comprendre qu'elle passerait Noël avec des Résistants entrés dans la clandestinité.

Lily et James avaient donc réveillonné seuls, recherchant le contact physique en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec tendresse, se jurant leur amour, comme s'ils allaient mourir dès le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas morts. Et Lily avait tenu à compulser les nouveaux ouvrages dès qu'elle eut ouvert un œil, au grand désespoir de James qui n'en pouvait plus des livres. Du coup il boudait. Lily trouvait cela tellement _normal,_ tellement _James,_ qu'elle n'osa rien dire, de peur de le revoir tomber dans cette tristesse terrifiée dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient tous les deux.

Grâce à une prise régulière de Potion de Babel, Lily parvenait à livre la grande majorité des livres que Minerva et Snape dégotaient à droite et à gauche, souvent sous le manteau. Elle avait même réussi à décrypter une partie des ouvrages codés de la bibliothèque des Directeurs. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit.

Très excitée par sa découverte, Lily ne voulut pas donner de faux espoirs à son mari avant d'être sûre qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à creuser. Elle remercia silencieusement Snape de l'avoir aiguillée sur cette voie, et débuta une série de calculs arithmantiques très complexes.

Le soir venu, quand Snape leur apporta leur repas, elle annonça.

\- J'ai une piste sérieuse.

Snape la regarda, une réelle surprise sur le visage. Lily put voir que l'homme était fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et il avait l'air plus vieux que ses 37 ans.

\- Une piste ? Répéta-t-il comme incapable de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

\- Une piste ? S'écria James en bondissant. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Je n'étais pas encore sûre. Mais tu avais raison, dit-elle en se tournant vers Snape. Si on associe une potion avec une formule sur un talisman…

\- Attends, l'interrompit Snape. Je vais contacter Minerva.

D'un geste emprunt de lassitude, il invoqua son Patronus afin de délivrer un message à Minerva. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lily de le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Snape sembla se rendre compte de son erreur car il fixa un long moment Lily avant de souffler.

\- Après. Quand Minerva sera partie, je t'expliquerai.

\- Quoi ? Demanda James qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange.

\- Quand Minerva sera partie, répéta Snape en fuyant les regards du couple Potter.

Finalement, Minerva arriva assez vite.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

\- Evans a trouvé une piste, répondit Snape en fuyant les regards posés sur lui.

\- Oh, dit simplement Minerva.

\- Je crois, commença Lily sans beaucoup d'assurance et en dardant son regard sur Snape, je crois que la clef serait de combiner un sort sur un talisman et une potion. J'ai commencé à faire les calculs pour le sort, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une supervision, car, à part avec Severus quand nous étions à Poudlard où nous avions inventé de petits Sortilèges, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Rien d'aussi important. Je ne me suis pas encore penchée sur les bases de la Potion, mais d'après ce que j'ai trouvé …

Lily parla encore beaucoup, pendant que Minerva et Snape hochaient la tête de temps en temps. James resta silencieux, conscient d'être en quelque sorte le maillon faible de cette petite réunion. Il demanderait des explications à sa femme plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront seuls.

Lily montra les ébauches de calculs qu'elle avait commencé, s'attirant des regards impressionnés de Minerva, et des remarques constructives de Snape. Enfin, lorsque tout fut dit, Minerva prit congé.

Lily attendit quelques secondes puis murmura.

\- C'est moi, hein ?

\- Oui, répondit Snape.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, à la grande incompréhension de James.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Lily toujours sur le même ton craintif.

Snape passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Merde Sev' ! S'exclama Lily les dents serrées. Tu vas nous expliquer ?

\- Nous expliquer quoi ? Fit James complètement perdu.

\- Son Patronus, tout à l'heure, dit Lily. Tu te souviens de ce que c'était ? Comme animal ?

\- Euh, fit très intelligemment James qui n'y avait pas prêté attention.

\- Mon Patronus est une biche, Potter, claqua Snape visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Et cela doit me parler parce que ? Répliqua James avec humeur.

\- Mon Animagus est une biche, dit Lily d'une petite voix en évitant le regard de son mari.

\- Tu es Animagus ? S'étonna James surpris et se sentant un peu trahi.

\- Non. Non, je ne suis pas Animagus. Mais en quatrième année, avec Sev', on a essayé d'en devenir. Bien sûr, c'était au dessus de mes capacités, même si je persiste à dire que si tu avais continué Severus, tu aurais réussi.

\- Sans toi, c'était beaucoup moins intéressant, répondit Snape.

\- J'ai quand même réussi à découvrir mon animal totem. Il s'agit de la biche, expliqua Lily.

\- Et le Patronus de Snape est une biche, continua James d'une voix étranglée.

James connaissait la symbolique des Patroni. Le sien était un chien, Sirius bien sûr. Son frère, son appui, son meilleur ami, son confident. Le seul, l'unique. Celui qui le comprenait mieux que personne et que James comprenait mieux que personne. C'était lui son protecteur contre la noirceur du monde. Son rire qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien fou. Ses jeux, ses pitreries. Sirius. Qui d'autre ?

Le Patronus de Lily était un Bélier. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué que c'était la représentation qu'elle se faisait de son père, un Moldu. Fonceur, mais protecteur. La plupart du temps tranquille, mais ayant la même force colérique que sa fille.

James connaissait donc toute la portée symbolique des Patroni, et c'est cela qui le dérangeait. Comme Snape pouvait-il servir Voldemort lorsque son Patronus représentait Lily ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. A moins que …

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? Dit James en s'adressant à Snape. Ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais te poser la question. Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant.

Une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à James c'était sa capacité de déduction. Certes, il n'avait rien d'un intellectuel, mais il était très fort dans l'analyse des émotions humaines.

\- Non, je ne suis pas vraiment de son côté, répondit Snape.

\- Sev', fit Lily d'une petite voix. Raconte nous s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis celui qui a rapporté la Prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença Snape. En étant au bon endroit au bon moment, j'ai réussi à espionner Dumbledore. Il faisait passer un entretien d'embauche à celle qui allait devenir Professeur de Divination à Poudlard. C'est une escroc très douée, mais au moment où Dumbledore allait partir, elle a eu une vision, une vraie. Elle prédisait l'arrivée d'un enfant qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement ou heureusement je ne sais pas, j'ai été découvert avant d'avoir pu entendre l'intégralité de la Prophétie. Bien sûr, je suis allé immédiatement la rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne croyais pas à la Divination, et je n'y crois toujours pas aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui est un Sorcier très puissant, prenne au sérieux ces inepties. Mais il l'a fait. Il a attendu la naissance de l'enfant afin de le tuer. Il s'agissait du vôtre, de l'enfant que vous allez avoir. Quand j'ai compris cela, j'ai …

Snape s'interrompit, mettant les nerfs de James à rude épreuve. Il leur avouait que Voldemort était après eux à cause de lui, et lui, il se permettait d'arrêter les explications comme ça ? Cela mettait James fou de rage. Qu'importe que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé, ou que c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu as ? Le relança James en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je suis allé me rendre à Dumbledore. Je lui ai tout raconté. Je l'ai supplié de vous mettre en sécurité. Je ne pensais pas sortir libre, ni vivant de cet entretien. Et pourtant, non seulement Dumbledore m'a cru, mais il a fait de moi un espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à vous, vous avez été placé sous Fidelitas dans le Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow.

\- J'imagine que Sirius était notre Gardien du Secret, dit James.

Snape eut un étrange sourire cruel.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde a cru pendant plus de douze ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla Lily avec appréhension.

\- Il se trouve que Black a eu une idée géniale juste avant de lancer le Sortilège. Et, en effet, son idée aurait pu être géniale.

Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à Snape de faire des compliments à un membre des Maraudeurs, et encore moins en parlant de Sirius que James sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc.

\- Explique toi Sev' ! S'impatienta Lily.

\- Black a émis l'hypothèse que le Gardien du Secret était trop évident. Il était le meilleur ami de Potter depuis tellement longtemps que les Mangemorts allaient forcément le prendre pour cible. Il fallait donc changer le Gardien. Mais, et c'est là où son idée brillante est devenue un désastre, il n'en a parlé à personne. Et le Gardien que vous avez choisi au dernier moment, était un traître.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'en doutait, malgré le fait qu'il savait que l'histoire de Snape allait mal se terminer pour eux, James ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

\- Qui ? Demanda Lily.

\- Pettigrow, lâcha Snape.

\- Tu mens, répliqua aussitôt James.

C'était impossible. Les Maraudeurs ne trahissaient pas. Les Maraudeurs étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Les Maraudeurs préféreraient mourir les uns pour les autres au lieu de trahir. C'était impossible.

\- Non. Je ne mens pas. Pettigrow était le traître.

\- Peter n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Explosa James. Tu mens ! TU MENS !

Il se leva brusquement et balança son poing dans la figure de Snape avec violence.

\- James ! Cria Lily horrifiée. James ! Arrête !

\- TU MENS ! Continua de vociférer le jeune homme. C'est impossible !

\- Et pourtant, dis calmement Snape en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée. C'est la vérité. Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie, et elle est encore plus dure. Rassies-toi Potter.

Lily tira la manche de James, le forçant à se rassoir à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme bouillonnait encore de rage. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Snape leur racontait des cracks.

\- Le soir du 31 octobre 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé qu'il partait éliminer le couple Potter qui l'avait trop défié. Mais je savais que son véritable but, c'était le bébé. Harry Potter. Malheureusement, j'étais coincé avec d'autres Mangemorts à attendre le retour du Maître, et je n'ai pas pu contacter Dumbledore à temps. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme annoncé. Rien de cette soirée n'aurait pu être prévu. Après un temps relativement court, la Marque des Ténèbres des Mangemorts est devenue très douloureuse pendant un bref instant, puis elle s'est estompée. Que la Marque des Ténèbres s'efface n'était le signe que d'une chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Je me suis immédiatement rendu à Godric's Hollow, pour découvrir le Manoir, partiellement détruit. Étrangement, vos deux corps étaient intacts. Vous aviez pris tous les deux un Avada Kedavra. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai découvert le corps de Lily.

James se rendit compte que Snape ne les regardait plus, plus vraiment. Il continuait de raconter ses souvenirs, extrêmement douloureux, sur le même ton neutre.

\- Je suis reparti très vite. Les Aurors arrivaient. Je suis retourné à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais autant hurlé sur quelqu'un que sur Dumbledore cette nuit-là. Mais Albus ne s'est pas laissé abattre. Il m'a proposé son appui, un travail à Poudlard, à condition de prêter un Serment Inviolable. J'ai donc prêté Serment de protéger et défendre Harry Potter au péril de ma vie.

James le regarda sans comprendre. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas de sens. Selon ce que leur racontait Snape, le Serment Inviolable aurait dû le tuer, ou au moins le faire souffrir. Et pourtant, rien…

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lily mettant des mots sur les interrogations de James. Comment peux-tu être au service de Tu-Sais-Qui et protéger Harry tout de même ?

\- Ma position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été pensée par Dumbledore lui-même. Pratiquement personne ne le sait, mais l'année précédente, Albus a fait une énorme erreur. Il en serait mort si je ne l'avait pas achevé ce fameux soir où des Mangemorts se sont introduits dans Poudlard.

Sa voix se fit plus grave et rauque, et il baissa le regard.

\- Il me l'avait demandé. Il m'a supplié de l'achever. Je n'avais plus le choix. Soit je le tuais rapidement et sans douleur, soit Bellatrix s'en chargeait.

Snape releva la tête et James s'aperçut que son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Ni tristesse, ni remord, ni joie, rien.

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'aide Potter et ses amis au maximum de mes capacités. Je les suis à la traces depuis qu'ils se sont enfuis du Terrier cet été, et je leur porte anonymement des objets qui leur seront utiles. Et puis, j'essaye de limiter les pouvoirs des Carrow ici. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

\- Pourquoi anonymement ? Demanda James. Pourquoi ne te fais-tu pas connaître ?

\- Potter, j'ai assassiné Albus devant les yeux de ton fils. Il me hait. Il rejettera toute aide venant de ma part, en croyant à une entourloupe. Et très franchement, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Et je dirais même que ce serait une réaction censée.

La colère de James s'était envolée, remplacée par une grande lassitude.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Lily. Tu n'as pas parlé de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu quand Peter, enfin qu'il…

\- Quand Pettigrow vous a trahi ? Compléta cruellement Snape et James grimaça. Black s'est lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow, et certainement aveuglé par la colère, il n'a expliqué la situation à personne. Mais Pettigrow avait une longueur d'avance. Quand il a eu Black en face de lui, il a lancé un puissant Sortilège de Magie Noire qui a tué une douzaine de Moldus, puis il a fait croire à sa propre mort. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés sur place, ils n'ont trouvé que Black qui riait comme un dément. Je pense sincèrement que son esprit s'est effondré ce jour-là.

James sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était tellement cruel comme destin ! Et il ne pourrait rien faire en revenant dans le passé ? Non ! Il devait faire quelque chose !

\- Potter, gronda Snape comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Ne pense pas que tu pourras faire quoique ce soit. Ce serait trop dangereux. Le temps n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère.

\- Severus a raison James. Rentrer à notre époque sera déjà suffisamment dangereux, mais alors changer le cours du temps, cela pourrait engendrer encore plus de catastrophe.

James se rendit compte que Lily était au bord des larmes, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans son cou en murmurant.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, mais on ne peut rien faire.

ooOOOoo

James regardait par la fenêtre. La neige avait arrêté de tomber quelques jours auparavant, et le gel avait fait durcir le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la Forêt Interdite. La rentrée était passée, et James observait une classe qui suivait docilement une Sorcière très maigre. Sûrement la Professeure de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Son regard se porta un peu plus loin. La cabane de Hagrid, laissée à l'abandon, avait été brûlée (une nouvelle fois) par les Carrow le soir du Nouvel An. Le froid et la neige s'étaient chargés d'éteindre les flammes, et les ruines étaient désormais comme le reste du paysage, partiellement blanches.

James pouvait presque sentir les coups d'œil de sa femme dans son dos. Depuis le 26 Décembre, Lily planchait sur la solution miracle qui était censée les ramener en 1979, noircissant des dizaines de pages d'équations complexes, ou d'ingrédients potentiels pour la potion complémentaire. Mais depuis quelques jours, alors que les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine, sous des auspices peu joyeux, la jeune femme stagnait.

Pour faire avancer les choses, Snape avait proposé de relire les notes de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, sur son temps libre, c'est-à-dire, tard le soir et une partie de la nuit.

En attendant, James n'avait d'autres distractions que ses propres pensées, obsédantes, noires, déprimantes. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à appréhender l'idée de sa mort toute proche, et si lointaine, voilà qu'on lui annonçait l'impensable. Un Maraudeur avait trahi. Un Maraudeur avait vendu ses amis. Peter, le petit frère, l'ami discret mais drôle, jamais en dernier quand il s'agissait de blagues et de farces. Comment cela pouvait être possible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Y avait-il seulement un Pourquoi ? Ou était-ce juste le Destin qui leur faisait une immense farce, horrible, glauque, cruelle farce ?

James dépérissait tout simplement. Il aurait pu se faire à l'idée morbide que les Maraudeurs avaient péri comme Sirius ou lui, pour défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il pouvait se faire à l'idée démoralisante que l'un des Maraudeurs soit à tout jamais au ban de la Société Sorcière à cause de son statut de Loup-Garou. Mais qu'un Maraudeur trahisse. Ça non, c'était intolérable. Impensable. Inconcevable.

Derrière lui, Snape fit une réflexion à Lily, qui acquiesça en raillant d'un coup de plume une erreur dans un calcul.

James n'était pas fondamentalement réfractaire au changement. Mais ses certitudes étaient jusqu'à présent inébranlables. L'amitié qui réunissait les Maraudeurs était irrévocable. Ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups. Ils étaient devenus Animagi au nez et à la barbe vénérable de Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie un nombre incommensurable de fois sur le champ de bataille ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient découverts les énigmes les plus insolubles de Poudlard en créant leur Carte du Maraudeurs. Si James avait dû mettre un mot, un seul, sur le concept d'amitié, il aurait dit sans hésiter "Les Maraudeurs".

Et il n'aurait pas pu faire d'erreur plus grande.

ooOOOoo

Severus avait très mal dormi. Depuis des semaines qu'il réfléchissait avec Lily à un moyen de contourner un problème dans l'équilibrage délicat du Sortilège à inventer, celle-ci avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, la veille. L'homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais la situation l'avait complètement retourné. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir, et puis, après de longues secondes, il avait refermé les bras sur la jeune femme.

Si Severus était aussi froid avec le couple Potter depuis leur arrivée anachronique, ce n'était pas par manque d'empathie ou par ressentiment.

Lors de la mort de Lily, en 1981, Severus avait eu du mal à faire son deuil de sa meilleure et seule amie d'enfance. La présence de son rejeton à Poudlard avait rouvert de vieilles blessures qui prouvaient à elles-seules que son deuil n'était pas complet. Il avait caché cette souffrance en s'en prenant au pauvre enfant, qui, soyons honnêtes, ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Mais en secret, il avait veillé sur lui, lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait protégé autant que faire se pouvait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Severus avait petit à petit changé de point de vue sur Harry Potter. Il n'était pas comme son père. Il était à la fois meilleur et pire que James. Meilleur, parce qu'il ne semblait pas intéressé par les blagues, les mauvais tours. Il n'avait pas de cour, ou en tout cas semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de beaucoup de monde. Pire, parce que si James cherchait les ennuis, ceux-ci arrivaient à trouver Harry sans que celui-ci n'en veuille. Il avait une tendance désastreuse à se mettre en danger pour sauver d'autres personnes ou pour faire ce qui lui semblait bien. Et Severus en avait eu des cheveux blancs très tôt.

Par cet enfant, qu'il détestait dans la lumière, mais aidait dans l'ombre, il avait pu se consoler tant bien que mal de la perte de Lily. Mais il était conscient qu'un rien pouvait l'entrainer dans des abîmes de souffrances, de remords et de regrets.

Alors quand la jeune femme avait craqué, et s'était jetée dans ses bras, Severus s'était cru poignardé à mort. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser repartir. Jamais il ne pourrait la pousser dans les bras de la mort. Il voulait la préserver, quoiqu'il en coûte. Peut-être pourrait-il diluer les composantes amnésiques de la potion, et Dumbledore se chargerait de leur faire retrouver la mémoire à leur époque ? Peut-être pourrait-il leur laisser un message en les avertissant de tout ce dont ils devaient se méfier ? Pouvait-il envoyer un signe à son Lui du passé pour le mettre en garde ?

Severus savait qu'il était égoïste en pensant à toutes ces alternatives, qu'il n'avait pas voulu explorer jusqu'ici. L'Occlumancie lui avait permis de mettre à l'écart toutes ses pensées dérangeantes, les espoirs qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Ses doutes l'avaient assailli toute la nuit, et l'insomnie l'avait rongé.

Au réveil, le Directeur de Poudlard était d'une humeur exécrable, et il décida que ce pouvait être un bon état d'esprit pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il avait dit que sa présence pendant les repas "entretenait l'ambiance", c'était la stricte vérité. Chacune de ses apparitions étaient vécues comme un appui de la part des Carrow, et comme une injustice de plus de la part des élèves. A part l'Escouade de Sécurité, commandée par Drago Malfoy, rentré au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances de Printemps, les élèves le haïssaient à l'unisson.

A Poudlard, Severus avait été tour à tour méprisé comme Élève, détesté comme Professeur, haït comme Directeur. Chacune de ses situations avaient été et étaient des injustices, vécues comme telle, nourrissant une rancœur contre le genre humain qui avait étreint Severus dès son plus jeune âge, quand il avait compris que les baffes n'étaient pas un moyen d'éducation normal. Cette rancœur avait poussé Severus vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Devenir Mangemort était à la fois sa plus grande réussite et sa plus monumentale erreur. Severus avait touché du doigt les arcanes les plus mystérieuses de la Magie et des Arts Sombres. Il avait embrassé la puissance la plus pure. Il avait accumulé des connaissances sans prix. Mais la rançon avait été insoutenable. A deux doigts de perdre son âme, Severus n'avait dû son salut qu'à Dumbledore, le seul homme sur terre qui avait toutes les cartes en main pour lui faire payer ses mauvaises actions, mais qui lui avait offert une seconde chance. Et Severus n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Aujourd'hui, cette seconde chance semblait s'être envolée. De nouveau, il était seul. De nouveau, il était haït, pour sa trahison ou pour sa position. De nouveau, il se retrouvait face à lui-même et ses erreurs, sans échappatoire possible.

Il prit donc son petit déjeuner, dans un silence pesant, où chaque bruit semblait résonner encore et encore sous les croisés du plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il avait été abordé par Amycus Carrow qui souhaitait faire une perquisition dans les dortoirs. Severus n'avait pas pu refuser, étant donné que la dernière perquisition datait déjà de mi Janvier et qu'ils étaient dans le troisième tiers de Mars. Les deux Mangemorts avaient donc procédés pendant le repas, ce qui avait rendu l'atmosphère plus lourde encore.

Les résultats de la perquisition étaient plutôt décevants pour les Carrow, mais ils avaient quand même pu mettre la main sur une radio et un vieux numéro du Chicaneur, en possession d'un élève de Quatrième année de Poufsouffle et d'un Deuxième année de Gryffondor.

La sentence à peine énoncée (une soirée de retenue avec les Carrow), la Marque du Bras de Severus le brûla atrocement. Il était très en colère, et Il l'appelait ardemment.

Severus prit donc la Poudre de Cheminette pour rallier son Bureau au Manoir Malfoy. Un spectacle plutôt désolant s'offrit alors à lui.

Bellatrix Lestrange pleurait hystériquement aux pieds de son Maître, tandis que les frères Lestrange se tenaient très droits dans un coin du Salon du Manoir, très blancs également. Severus pouvait dire aux tremblements de leurs membres qu'ils venaient de subir le Doloris.

Sur un fauteuil de collection, Drago Malfoy, à moitié évanoui, dont le sang coulant de son nez et de ses oreilles gouttait doucement sur les cousins de tissus précieux. Derrière lui, sur le sol, gisait le corps de Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver, sa main d'argent agrippée solidement autour de son cou.

Enfin, le lustre de cristal avait répandu des éclats tranchant un peu partout en se vautrant à terre.

Et il n'était que 9 heure du matin.

\- Severus, dit la voix étrangement aigüe et désagréable du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu peux contempler là l'incompétence de tes semblables. Ces incapables avaient Harry Potter en leur pouvoir, mais l'ont laissé s'échapper.

D'un mouvement vif de baguette, il foudroya Rodolphus Lestrange d'un Doloris. L'homme tomba à terre en hurlant.

\- Je suis très déçu, je dois l'avouer, continua le Lord comme si l'un de ses suivants n'était pas en train de beugler à ses pieds.

Tout en montrant à son Maître qu'il écoutait soigneusement, Severus s'était approché de Drago Malfoy pour prendre son pouls et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soins immédiats. Tout en se demandant pourquoi exactement il était ici, il fit avaler à l'héritier Malfoy une potion pour calmer les crampes dues au Doloris. Le jeune homme, toujours dans les vapes, s'étouffa à moitié avec le liquide amer.

\- J'en viens à me demander, Severus, si tu es mon seul fidèle efficace.

Aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sanglots de Bellatrix s'intensifièrent.

\- C'est pourquoi, je voudrais ton point de vue, Severus.

La surprise était telle que même Bellatrix s'arrêta de pleurer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait son point de vue à un Mangemort ? Étaient-ils tous passés dans une dimension parallèle ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Monseigneur, mais j'ai peur que mon avis ne soit que peu pertinent, tenta d'éluder Severus.

Il ne voulait pas donner des conseils au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Tu pratiques la langue de bois plus habilement d'habitude, Severus, susurra le Lord Noir. Mais je te rassure, je ne te demande pas de suggestions, j'ai besoin d'un second regard sur des décisions que je prends, puisqu'apparemment, je choisis mal mes Mangemorts.

Le reste de la salle frissonna. Des têtes allaient tomber, c'était sûr. Qui allait y passer ?

Un sanglot étouffé fit se retourner Severus. Dans des habits déchirés à de nombreux endroits, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy semblaient attendre leur mort prochaine avec effroi. Eux aussi avait essuyé le courroux de leur Maître.

\- Si vous voulez-bien nous excuser, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une fausse politesse à glacer le sang, je dois m'entretenir avec Severus. Restez tous ici, où vous gouterez de ma baguette … encore.

Il rit de son rire cruel et sans joie et sortit du Salon pour se diriger vers le Bureau de Lucius, tout proche, Severus sur ses talons.

La porte fermée, le Directeur de Poudlard prit le temps de détailler la pièce. Le Bureau de Lucius était à l'habitude, très bien rangé, méticuleusement nettoyé par une bardée d'Elfes de Maison, et où chaque chose était à sa place. Le Bureau de Lucius occupé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était tout l'inverse. Les meubles et les bibelots avaient essuyé des colères magiques impressionnantes, les moulures du plafond avaient noirci sous une fumée dense. Le sol était jonché de débris. Seul le bureau en lui-même semblait en bon état, ainsi que le fauteuil derrière. Le Lord Noir s'assit, et Severus resta debout.

\- Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ? Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien, Monseigneur. Les élèves commencent à comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, et la disparition de Miss Lovegood a porté un coup aux défenseurs de l'Indésirable numéro 1. Les perquisitions sont de moins en moins fructueuses, et les objets confisqués ne sont plus vraiment dangereux pour nous.

\- Pas de résistance active, donc ?

\- Non, Monseigneur. Même si je pense que la cadette Weasley ne reviendra pas à la rentrée, l'héritier Londubat reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, et fait de moins en moins de vagues.

\- Bien, très bien. Les Carrow savent-ils se tenir ?

\- Et bien, s'il est évident qu'ils sont de piètres Professeurs, ils ont un don indiscutable pour la discipline.

\- Voilà la langue de bois que je préfère chez toi. Une manière de critiquer mes choix tout en les encensant. Tu es très divertissant, Severus.

\- Merci, Monseigneur.

\- Mais tout de même, les Carrow ne sont pas là pour être de bons Professeurs. Ils sont là pour faire entrer dans toutes les têtes que je détiens le pouvoir. Dans un an ou deux, j'envisagerai de te déléguer de véritables Professeurs, en tout cas, en Arts Sombres.

\- Oui, Monseigneur. Merci, Monseigneur.

\- Bon, venons-en à la raison de ta présence. Tu as pu profiter du spectacle lamentable des résultats combinés de la Famille Malfoy et la Famille Lestrange, ainsi que des Black, n'oublions pas les Black. Ce qui est bien avec toi, Severus, c'est que tu n'as aucun honneur familial à défendre, pas d'ancêtres qui se retourneraient dans leur tombe, étant donné que les Prince t'ont renié. Ce qui te donne une position intéressante, car à l'écart de la guerre intestine qui est en train de se développer, dans mes propres rangs.

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres flamboya un bref instant et Severus eut peur. Il vérifia que ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient bien en place.

\- De fait, je voulais t'annoncer en premier des décisions que je veux prendre à propos de tout ces incapables. Bellatrix est une de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts. Il est vraiment très rare qu'elle me déçoive, et c'est la première fois que je suis autant insatisfait par son travail. La punition ne sera pas trop lourde car déjà donnée. Son Mari et son Beau-frère n'auront pas cette chance. Ils goûteront encore un temps à mon Doloris quand l'envie m'en prendra. Mais le véritable problème, ce sont les Malfoy.

Severus, qui se doutait de la conclusion de la phrase avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à la manière de sauver son élève, et ses parents.

\- Il m'est difficile de me débarrasser purement et simplement de Lucius, car son argent m'est beaucoup trop précieux. Tuer sa femme serait jouissif, mais pas constructif. Après tout, elle est la sœur de Bellatrix, et peut encore porter des enfants Sang-Purs. Reste le cas de Drago. Ce garçon est un couard. Il n'a pas l'esprit fin de Lucius, ni l'aplomb de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas prendre la Marque l'année dernière et c'est l'arrestation de son père qui l'a décidé. Je pensais le garder en otage, pour me distraire. Ce serait une bonne punition pour toute la famille, car je sais que Lucius et Narcissa attache beaucoup d'importance à leur héritier.

Lucius et Narcissa aiment Drago, corrigea Severus en pensée, mais il n'interrompit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? Demanda le Lord Noir avec un sourire peu rassurant.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas punir la Famille Malfoy, et elle doit être punie, mais j'ai besoin de Drago à Poudlard.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il dirige l'Escouade de Sécurité, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Monseigneur. Et en vérité, il est un très bon leader à Poudlard. S'il venait à … disparaître, j'ai peur que cela envoie un mauvais signal à vos opposants et qu'ils reprennent du poil de la bête.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, Severus, mais maintenant que Queudver est mort, j'ai besoin d'un larbin, et le jeune Malfoy semblait tout trouvé.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer des noms d'incapables, aptes à vous servir de défouloir, Monseigneur ?

\- J'aime ta façon de présenter les choses Severus, fais donc.

\- Je pensais à Graham Montague. C'est un Quasi-Sang-Pur qui vous voue une grande admiration, mais qui est inapte sur un champ de bataille. Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont plusieurs fois fait tourner Croup.

\- Je vois de qui tu veux parler. D'autres noms ?

\- Oui, Monseigneur. Miles Bletchley ou bien Peregrine Derrick. Ils ont à peu près le même pedigree que Montague. Et une intelligence similaire.

\- J'y réfléchirai Severus. En attendant, je garde Drago Malfoy sous la main, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Tu peux disposer.

\- Merci Monseigneur. Bonne journée, Monseigneur.

\- Oui, oui. Si tu pouvais annoncer ma décision aux Malfoy en partant.

\- Oui, Monseigneur, bien sûr Monseigneur. Au revoir Monseigneur.

Au bord de la nausée après avoir presque livré trois de ses anciens élèves au courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus entra à nouveau dans le Salon. Ses occupants s'étaient un peu repris, et semblaient plus alerte.

\- Drago, annonça Severus de sa voix froide, vous êtes attendu dans Son Bureau. Vous avez l'immense honneur de désormais Le servir personnellement, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ne gâchez pas cette chance.

Drago Malfoy, qui avait repris quelques couleurs depuis le départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les perdit en quelques secondes. Son regard se fit affolé, et il chercha du soutien vers ses parents, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Alors il se leva, résigné, et, tel un condamné à mort, sortit du bureau.

Severus s'approcha de Lucius et Narcissa et leur demanda des informations plus détaillées sur le fiasco qui rendait furieux leur Maître.

Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans son propre bureau à Poudlard, que Severus se rendit compte qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de perdre la Guerre. Potter et ses amis avaient été fait prisonniers au Manoir Malfoy, mais un Sortilège avait défiguré l'Indésirable numéro 1 (sûrement une idée de Granger), et Drago Malfoy avait du procéder à une reconnaissance visuelle. Mais, mort de peur de se tromper, le jeune aristocrate n'avait ni confirmé, ni infirmé l'identité du jeune homme en face de lui. Finalement, Bellatrix avait trouvé l'Épée de Gryffondor dans leurs affaires, et en avait été terrifiée. L'artefact magique, en tout cas, une très bonne copie, était censée se trouver dans son coffre à Gringotts. Elle avait donc torturé la jeune Granger et un Gobelin en fuite, lui aussi capturé par des Rafleurs, qui lui avaient assuré que l'épée était fausse. Sauf que Severus savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait d'ailleurs discrètement récupéré l'Épée de Gryffondor, dans le capharnaüm qu'était désormais le Salon du Manoir Malfoy. Dans un concours de circonstances absolument incompréhensible, les prisonniers avaient réussi à s'échapper de leur cellule, à se battre contre leurs tortionnaires, et à s'enfuir, avec l'aide d'un ancien Elfe de Maison de Lucius, Dobby.

Désormais, alors que Severus suivait le Trio d'Or (décomposé puis recomposé) à la trace depuis leur fuite dans l'été, il n'avait plus aucune idée du lieu où il pouvait être. Et cela pouvait être fatal dans cette Guerre.

Severus se leva et alla ranger l'Épée de Gryffondor dans le coffre-fort magique de son bureau, bardé de Sortilèges de sa création. Il faudrait bien que cette épée revienne dans les mains de Potter. Il en avait besoin pour détruire les Horcruxes restant.

Las, épuisé par la demi-journée qu'il venait de vivre, malade de savoir un de ses élèves devenir le souffre-douleur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et terriblement angoissé du destin qui attendait Harry Potter et ses amis, Severus se prépara à raconter les événements aux Carrow, et à subir les sarcasmes et les moqueries dirigés vers les Malfoy. Puis, il lui faudrait apprendre au couple Potter que Peter Pettigrow était mort, étranglé par le cadeau de son Maître.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une journée de merde comme celle-là.

ooOOOoo

Étrangement ou non, l'annonce de la mort de Peter avait bouleversé James. Il avait longuement pleuré des larmes amers dans les bras de sa femme, qui, compréhensive, et elle aussi au bord des larmes, n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'être présente, à ses côtés.

Une phrase avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête, inlassablement, pendant des jours. "Il n'y a plus que Remus. Plus que Remus."

Mais, bien vite, la routine des recherches imposées s'était remise en route. De moins en moins aidés par Minerva qui avait ses cours et les examens approchants à gérer, Snape se faisait du même coup plus présent.

Snape, qui n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ce fils qui se baladait dans la nature, les Mangemorts aux fesses.

Le Printemps était arrivé depuis quelques temps maintenant. De belles fougères avaient commencé à pousser sur les ruines de la cabane de Hagrid. La Forêt Interdite bruissait des mamours animaliers, et les arbres recouvraient leurs feuilles dans un éclatement de vert tendre.

La Potion et le Sortilège pour Talisman avançaient bien. Il faudrait encore quelques essais pour parvenir à un résultat parfait, mais Lily et Snape était confiants.

Et sans que personne ne s'en rende véritablement compte, le mois de Mai était là. Le premier Mai, Lily annonça à James que le Sortilège était au point, mais que la Potion n'était pas encore bien fignolée.

Le lendemain, la routine ne changea pas, à ceci près que Snape ne se montra pas du tout de la journée.

Le soir venu, Lily était un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir discuter des avancées qu'elle avait fait. L'heure du diner était passée depuis longtemps et Snape n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Un elfe avait déposé un repas devant leur porte, ils avaient pu ainsi manger, mais c'était la première fois que le Directeur de Poudlard leur faisait ainsi défaut.

Et soudain, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Severus Snape retentit dans le château.

"Tous les élèves sont priés de venir se présenter dans la Grande Salle. L'appel sera fait. Tout contrevenant sera lourdement sanctionné."

\- Que se passe-t-il à ton avis ? Demanda James.

\- Rien de bon, rien de bon, j'en ai peur, gémit Lily en se triturant les doigts.

\- On devrait descendre voir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh, James, ça peut être très dangereux.

\- Mais …

\- Mais tu as raison. Descendons voir. Mais soyons discrets.

Le couple Potter s'arma de courage et sortir des appartements directoriaux. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas parcouru les couloirs de l'antique château, mais c'était comme le balai, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Ils retrouvèrent assez vite le chemin de la Grande Salle, vide de tout meuble, et se camouflèrent derrière la porte de service pour espionner l'intérieur. Les élèves se tenaient, rangés par Maisons, dans des lignes et des colonnes impeccables. Les Professeurs les encadraient le long des murs, à par deux d'entre eux, très probablement les fameux Carrow, ainsi que Severus Snape. Tout trois surplombaient la Grande Salle, sur l'estrade où habituellement se dressait la table des Professeurs.

\- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai convoqués à cette heure tardive, commença Snape de sa voix doucereuse. J'ai eu connaissance que, plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry Potter a été vu à Pré-Au-Lard.

Lily et James se regardèrent légèrement paniqués. Leur fils se trouvait tout près d'ici ? C'était d'une imprudence folle !

La nouvelle fit un peu le même effet sur les élèves qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, brusquement interrompus par leur Directeur.

\- Alors, quiconque, élève ou Professeur, s'avise à venir en aide à Monsieur Potter, se verra infliger une punition à la mesure de la gravité de sa transgression. D'autre part, toute personne ayant connaissance des faits en question, qui ne viendrait pas m'en informer maintenant, se verrait puni avec une égale sévérité.

James commençait à comprendre la trouille que pouvaient ressentir les élèves de Severus Snape. Il avait bien changé le petit Snivellus. Il était maintenant un maître de l'intimidation.

\- Donc, reprit Snape en s'avançant. Si quelqu'un dans cette salle sait quoique ce soit des agissements de Monsieur Potter au cours de la soirée, j'invite cette personne à m'en informer maintenant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un élève sortit du rang. Aux exclamations de surprises, James et Lily comprirent que l'élève était ce fameux fils dont ils ne connaissaient rien.

\- Il semble que malgré toutes vos belles stratégies défensives, il y ait un problème de sécurité, Monsieur le Directeur.

A ce moment précis, et avec un timing parfait, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe d'adultes et d'adolescents, prêts au combat. Le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix était là.

\- Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il se tenait ! S'écria Harry Potter à Snape. Dites leur comment ça s'est passé ce soir-là ! Comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, cet homme qui vous faisait confiance ! Et vous l'avez tué ! Dites-leur !

Sans répondre, Snape sortit sa baguette, provoquant une panique générale dans les rangs parfaits des élèves. Aussitôt, Minerva brandit sa propre baguette et s'interposa entre Harry Potter et Snape. Ce fut la vieille femme qui amorça le combat, mais son jet de flamme fut bloqué facilement par le Plus-Si-Directeur-Que-Ca.

La respiration de Lily se bloqua dans sa gorge, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à ses actions, elle se précipitait déjà dans la Grande Salle entre Snape et McGonagall.

\- Non ! Lily ! S'écria James derrière elle.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. La plupart se demandait qui était ces deux jeunes et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là. L'Ordre du Phénix ressuscité, en tout cas les membres qui les avaient connu refusait tout bonnement de les reconnaître. L'instant fut brisé par Harry Potter lui-même, qui s'avança au devant des inconnus.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

\- C'est impossible, fit la voix vieillie de Remus.

\- Tu as raison Lunard, rétorqua James. C'est impossible. Mais impossible n'est pas Maraudeur.

Le Loup-Garou se détacha du reste de groupe et s'avança de quelques pas, mais s'arrêta bien vite, pas trop sûr de lui. Ce fut finalement James qui fit les derniers mètres et les deux amis se donnèrent une étreinte émouvante.

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Snape ? S'énerva Amycus Carrow.

\- Pour faire simple, commença Snape de son ton légèrement condescendant. James et Lily Potter ont fait un bond temporel. J'essaye de les renvoyer en 1979.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de les tuer ? Ricana Alecto. Plus de James et Lily, plus de Harry Potter, donc plus de problème.

\- Ce sont vraiment des profs eux ? Fit une voix dubitative.

\- Miss Granger, vos remarques m'irritent passablement d'habitude, mais si vous pouviez expliquer succinctement pourquoi tuer James et Lily Potter est une immense connerie, je vous en serai gré, débita Snape de sa voix froide.

James se pencha vers Lily.

\- Je crois que Snape est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Et bien, c'est très simple, commença Granger. Si vous tuez James ou Lily ou les deux, il n'y a plus de présent, donc plus d'avenir, mais plus compliqué à comprendre, plus de passé non plus. L'incident de 1899 nous montre bien que la Magie a beaucoup de mal à amortir les paradoxes temporels, même minimes. Alors si on supprime deux personnes absolument essentielles dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui, la Magie risque de mettre des décennies avant d'amortir un tel paradoxe.

\- Je donnerai bien dix points à Gryffondor, mais malheureusement, vous ne faites plus partie de Poudlard, coupa Snape d'un ton irrité. Maintenant, si nous pouvions débloquer la situation, avant qu'Amycus ou Alecto n'ait l'idée d'attaquer quelqu'un ?

En effet, le frère et la sœur Mangemorts avaient commencé à lever leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, James et Lily jetèrent pour l'un un Sortilège de Désarmement, pour l'autre, un Sortilège d'Entrave. Leurs Magies respectives se connaissaient tellement bien qu'elles agirent en symbiose et bientôt, l'homme et la femme ne furent plus des menaces.

\- Par Merlin Snape ! Mais de quel côté êtes-vous ? S'exclama McGonagall.

\- Vous avez tué Dumbledore, cracha Harry. Vous êtes un Mangemort et un traître ! Voilà ce que vous êtes.

\- Pour ça, on peut vous renseigner, dit Lily avec aplomb en se mettant entre Severus et les autres. Sev' est de MON côté !

\- Très Gryffondor comme manière de faire, Lily, rétorqua Severus. Et si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler Sev' en public, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup. J'ai une réputation de Mangemort sans cœur à entretenir. Je ne parle même pas de mon surnom de Chauve-Souris Graisseuse des Cachots.

\- J'aime bien celui-là, lança James. Il te va à la perfection.

Harry Potter continuait de menacer Snape de sa baguette, mais tout son être criait sa réflexion. Enfin son visage exprima un choc profond.

\- La Biche ! S'écria-t-il ses yeux allant de James à Lily. La Biche. C'était vous ? Mais … Vous avez tué Dumbledore ! Je l'ai vu !

Son ton sonnait comme une accusation, mais ses yeux demandaient une explication.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intension de me justifier devant autant de personnes alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route, et probablement presque là. Mais si cela peut éclairer votre lanterne Potter, vous n'êtes pas fou. J'ai tué Dumbledore, même si lui utilisait le terme d'euthanasie.

\- Bon, ben voilà, il a tué Dumbledore, c'est un traître, on l'attache et on l'enferme quelque part, grommela un grand roux dégingandé probablement un Weasley.

\- Comment ça, il parlait d'euthanasie ? Questionna la jeune Granger.

\- Albus Dumbledore en étant trop _lui-même_ , trop confiant en ses capacités, n'a pas prit assez de précautions avec un des objets qu'il vous faut détruire. Cela le tuait à petit feu.

\- Vous êtes au courant pour … ça ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Oh, oui Potter. Et si vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour vous entretenir avec moi, seulement vous trois, je pourrai vous confier le fin mot de cette histoire, et vous dire ce qu'est le numéro sept.

A la tête des autres personnes dans la Grande Salle, personne d'autre que Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes savaient de quoi parlait Snape. L'Élu resta extraordinairement sérieux, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il accepta.

\- A la seule condition que vous confiiez votre baguette à ma mère.

Sans une hésitation, l'homme en noir tendit sa baguette à sa meilleure amie. Le Trio d'Or et le Directeur de Poudlard disparurent dans une petite salle attenante à la Grande Salle, la même petite salle où Harry fut envoyé en quatrième année lors du choix des Champions du Tournois.

Quand la porte se referma, il y eut un bref silence rompu bien vite par Remus qui s'exclama.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

\- Que je ne t'entende pas parler comme ça devant Teddy, sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant un mois, pleine lune ou pas pleine lune !

\- Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de commencer l'évacuation des élèves, surtout si Vous-Savez-Qui arrivent avec des Mangemorts, dit Minerva. Les explications viendront après. Visiblement, Snape n'est plus vraiment un problème, et de toute façon, nous avons toujours besoin de lui pour faire une potion afin de renvoyer dans leur époque Mrs. Et Mr. Potter, ici présents, qui n'ont rien à faire ici.

\- Mais ! S'exclamèrent les deux époux. On veut vous aider !

\- Vous avez entendu Miss Granger. Si vous mourez pendant la Bataille, le paradoxe temporel sera trop grand.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change. On va mourir de toute façon, lâcha James avec fatalité.

Sa réplique doucha l'agitation naissante dans la salle. Beaucoup de ceux qui les avait connu les regardaient avec tristesse. Cette tristesse déçue de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'en crever de rage.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Questionna Remus resté aux côtés de ami ressuscité.

\- Non, Remus, dit Lily d'une voix douce. La Potion intègre un amnésique. Nous ne nous souviendrons de rien quand nous rentrerons. Nous reprendrons juste nos vies, où nous les avions laissé.

\- Vous avez intérêts à vous mettre à l'abri vous deux, et à nous dire au revoir avant de partir, renifla Remus beaucoup trop ému.

\- De toute façon, la potion ne sera prête que dans un mois minimum, annonça Lily.

\- Ce qui te donne tout à fait le temps de nous présenter à ta louve et à ton louveteau, si j'ai bien compris la réprimande de tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, la Grande Salle s'était vidée, petit à petit. Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient évacués vers Pré-Au-Lard depuis que le rejeton de Franck et Alice Londubat avait annoncé que les Mangemorts se regroupaient dans la Forêt Interdite, de l'autre côté du Lac.

\- Les Protections les empêchent vraisemblablement de traverser, expliqua l'adolescent.

Le digne fils de ses parents, pensèrent James et Lily.

A un moment, se posa la question des membres de l'Escouade de Sécurité, et de son Leader, Drago Malfoy. Il fut décidé de les enfermer dans les cachots, en attendant de savoir quoi faire d'eux. Aucun des élèves concernés ne pensèrent à se défiler, trop soulagés qu'on ne prête pas trop attention à eux.

Puis, quand il n'y eut plus que l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce que les adolescents appelaient l'A.D., la porte de la salle attenante s'ouvrit sur Weasley et Granger, seuls. Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux et tous pu s'apercevoir que Granger avait pleuré, et que Weasley semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? S'inquiéta Arthur Weasley.

\- Cela concerne le Professeur Snape et Harry, renifla Granger en se passant un bras sur les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs Snape veut que les Potter aillent se mettre à l'abri dans son bureau. Il dit que c'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de Poudlard en cas d'attaque, annonça Weasley.

\- Et Snape a été catégorique. On doit vous escorter jusqu'à son bureau. On a même le mot de passe.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Lily. Mais vous avez tous intérêt à revenir vivant de cette journée.

L'émotion lui noua la gorge, et d'un bond, elle étreignit Remus. Puis elle étreignit chaque personne dans la Salle, les larmes aux yeux. Des connaissances, des amis, des enfants d'amis, de parfaits inconnus, tout le monde y passa. Puis, elle entra en trombe dans la petite salle attenante, pour étreindre son fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes, que nous puissions nous connaître, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi, parvint à dire Harry au milieu des larmes.

Elle le lâcha et étreignit Severus.

\- Si tu te fais tuer Sev', je te promets que je te ressuscite pour te tuer à nouveau. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré.

\- Lil'.

\- Promets-moi !

\- D'accord. Je te promets. De toute façon, il faut bien que je supervise la potion. Après tout, le surdoué ici, c'est moi.

\- Idiot.

Mais le ton était tendre.

Finalement, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit son mari qui avait lui aussi étreint son fils.

Au détour d'un couloir, certaine que personne ne les suivait, Lily s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon, vous allez nous dire de quoi il retourne ? Parce que Harry pleurait avant que j'entre dans la pièce, et Severus, et bien je n'ai jamais vu Severus dans cet état. C'était très perturbant.

\- On ne peut pas vous le dire, répéta laconiquement Granger. C'est entre Harry et le Professeur Snape.

\- Harry est notre fils !

\- Non, il ne l'est pas, répliqua Granger. Pas encore. C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas l'aider.

\- Et Severus est mon meilleur ami ! continua Lily.

\- Et si il a envie de vous dire plus tard de quoi il en retourne, alors il vous le dira, répliqua Granger en élevant la voix. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien y aller, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, au hasard, défendre Poudlard ?

\- Ce qui nécessite un détour par le bureau de Severus ?

Les deux femmes s'affrontaient du regard dans le couloir, plus butées l'une que l'autre.

\- On doit juste récupérer l'Épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Snape, expliqua Weasley. Rien de dangereux ou de dissimulé.

\- Ron ! S'insurgea Granger.

\- Quoi ? De toute façon ils vont bien le voir qu'on va prendre l'épée. Et puis ce sont les parents de Harry, on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Ce ne sont pas les parents de Harry. Les parents de Harry sont morts !

Soudain la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix sincèrement contrite. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je pense que je sais ce que tu voulais dire, la calma Lily. Nous ne sommes pas les parents de Harry, c'est vrai. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais les parents de Harry. Mais nous sommes ceux qu'ils étaient avant d'avoir Harry. C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? Et puis de toute façon, nous allons tout oublier, alors, vous pouvez nous divulguer toutes les informations que vous voudrez, nous ne pourrons rien en faire là où nous irons au final.

\- Ce serait mieux d'avoir cette conversation dans le bureau de Dum… de Snape, abdiqua Granger.

\- Tu es sûre, Hermione ? chuchota Ron Weasley.

\- Non Ron, je ne suis pas sûre. Mais il faut bien qu'on les mette à l'abri.

\- Obéir à Snape. J'en reviens toujours pas.

\- Si seulement c'était la seule nouvelle de la soirée, soupira Hermione Granger.

\- Ouais. Désolé.

Dans le bureau, alors que Ron allait récupérer l'Épée, Lily se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Alors ?

\- Wouah, je vois d'où Harry tient son caractère buté.

\- Oh, James n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Mais ne change pas de conversation.

\- Depuis un an, Harry, Ron et moi sommes à la recherche d'objets appartenant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Leur destruction doit mener à Sa défaite. On savait qu'il y en avait au moins six, plus probablement sept. On savait que Harry en avait détruit un lors de notre deuxième année, que Dumbledore en avait détruit un autre, et que celui que nous pensions avoir retrouvé était en fait une copie. Durant cette année nous en avons détruit deux, grâce, principalement au Professeur Snape, maintenant nous le savons. Il ne manque plus qu'à retrouver le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle, qui est quelque part ici, à Poudlard, et à tuer Nagini, le serpent domestique de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il ne restera plus qu'un seul Horcruxe.

\- Qui est ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, gênés.

\- C'est quoi ce dernier Horquelque chose pour que vous refusiez de nous dire quoique ce soit ?

\- On ne peut pas vous le dire. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais on ne peut pas en parler. A qui que ce soit.

\- C'est bon Mione, j'ai l'Épée.

\- Oh ! Fit Lily, J'ai gardé la baguette de Severus. Rendez-la lui.

\- Snape est vraiment un gentil alors ? Demanda Ron en prenant la baguette de bois noir.

\- Non, Snape n'est pas gentil, répondit James. Mais il est du bon côté. Contre tout attente.

\- Snape gentil, cherchez l'erreur, frissonna Ron. Bon, ben, à plus tard alors.

\- Faites attention à vous.

ooOOOoo

Severus Snape était un pur produit de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Le mot d'ordre de cette Maison était la survie, coûte que coûte. Pas par esprit de lâcheté, non, mais plutôt dans le sens de prendre de l'élan pour mieux sauter. Après tout, on n'accomplit rien de grand lorsqu'on est mort.

Mais là, au milieu d'un champ de bataille apocalyptique, Severus se demandait où était passé son instinct de survie. Il était la cible privilégiée de tous les Mangemorts autour de lui, attisant volontairement la colère que ses anciens "collègues" ressentaient vis-à-vis de lui. Malheureusement, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, s'ils avaient compris qu'il était finalement dans le camp de la Lumière, ne lui avaient pas pardonné, et se gardaient bien de lui venir en aide.

Severus lança un Maléfice vicieux à un Mangemort, mais deux autres vinrent le remplacer. Visiblement, des ordres avaient été donnés pour l'éliminer en priorité. Bientôt, ce furent quatre thuriféraires du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'attaquaient à lui. Severus était dépassé, et se fatiguait trop vite.

Jusqu'à se qu'un couple de rayons rouge et violet percute deux des Mangemorts qui le tenaient en difficulté. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks (une ancienne élève à lui).

Severus grogna. Il n'avait même pas effacé la dette de vie qu'il avait contracté envers James Potter, qu'il en contractait une autre envers le dernier Maraudeur encore vivant.

Il se reconcentra soudainement quand il manqua de se faire percuter par un géant belliqueux.

ooOOOoo

Severus était assis dans la Grande Salle, fixant sans les voir les dizaines de corps étendus. La bataille avait été longue, éprouvante, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rappelle ses troupes, et ne lance un ultimatum à destination de Harry Potter.

Le marché était simple. Si Potter se rendait, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrerait plus clément envers les survivants du camp de la Lumière.

Severus ferma les yeux, se coupant enfin de sa contemplation morbide. Il savait que Potter n'avait pas besoin de se genre de marché pour aller se sacrifier. Après tout, c'était à ça qu'était destinée sa vie. Un porc qu'on destine à l'abattoir. C'étaient les mots que Severus avait craché au visage de Dumbledore, le soir où le vieil homme lui avait confié que Potter était un Horcruxe. Le fils de Lily, destiné à mourir ? Severus n'avait pas supporté l'idée. Il s'était tant démené pour que le garçon reste en vie, pour que la dernière chose qui retenait le souvenir de Lily dans ce monde reste en vie. Severus en avait été dégoûté. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, à part peut-être faciliter la quête du Survivant pour détruire les autres morceaux d'âme, disséminés un peu partout dans le pays.

Le Maître des Potions rouvrit les yeux et se força à nouveau à faire face à l'immense gâchis de la guerre. Comment avait-il pu un jour croire à tout cela ? Il s'était targué toute sa vie de ne pas être naïf, et pourtant, comme il avait été candide, attiré par les sirènes du pouvoir. Il s'était fait avoir, et il allait devoir en payer le prix.

Les autres survivants dans la Grande Salle l'évitaient soigneusement. On lui lançait des regards teintés de colère et d'amertume, parfois de haine, d'incompréhension la plupart du temps. Mais Severus n'en avait que faire.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit, un corps s'asseoir à côté de lui. La lame de l'épée de Gryffondor brilla d'un éclat doré à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Severus ne lâcha pas du regard un groupe de personnes, toutes rousses, serrées les unes contre les autres, à quelques mètres de là.

\- Fred Weasley est mort, jeta Potter à côté de lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Le diadème est détruit, dit encore Potter.

\- Bien.

\- Il ne reste plus que Nagini, mais je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper moi-même.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Ne soyez pas sarcastique, s'il vous plait.

Severus détourna enfin le regard de la famille Weasley en deuil, pour se tourner vers son voisin.

\- Pardon.

Potter parut étonné quelques instants, mais eut l'indulgence de ne rien ajouter à ce propos.

\- Pourrez-vous vous en occuper ? Je veux dire, de Nagini. Je vous confierai l'épée.

\- Je ne suis pas digne de porter l'arme de Godric Gryffondor. Je ne suis ni brave, ni courageux.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, le coupa Potter de son air le plus insolent. Vous êtes probablement la personne la plus courageuse de cette salle.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de paraître étonné.

\- Pourquoi ne pas confier cette tâche à vos acolyte de toujours ?

\- Ron vient de perdre un frère. Il ne sera pas concentré sur le champ de bataille, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Et Hermione, je crois qu'elle s'est donnée comme mission de le protéger s'il repart combattre.

\- Et vous vous êtes dit que le choix logique serait de me confier cette tâche ?

\- Non. Mais, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre le demander. Et vous êtes le seul à savoir pour … pour les sept.

\- Vous allez vous rendre.

\- Oui.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un autre choix, ajouta le Survivant. Il n'y en a pas. Je … Je crois que je suis en paix avec moi-même. J'ai fait mon possible. Je suis allé au bout de mon devoir, ou presque. Il ne manque plus que Nagini.

\- Confiez l'épée à Londubat. Il a toute la hargne nécessaire pour parvenir au but.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui dit ?

\- La vérité. Que le Serpent doit être tué, coûte que coûte. Ne lui dites pas pourquoi.

\- Merci Professeur. Pour tout. Pour moi, pour mes parents. Merci beaucoup.

Severus regarda le Survivant s'éloigner. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à Lily que son fils s'était sacrifié pour le Plus Grand Bien ?

ooOOOoo

Severus regarda d'un air vide le corps du fils de sa meilleure amie, étendu sur le sol par un Hagrid en larmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, glorieux, vainqueur de son ennemi le plus tenace, susurrait des paroles enjoignant les survivants de la Lumière de se rendre.

L'ancien Mangemort observa, non sans une pointe de fierté, Neville Londubat répondre au plus grand Mage Noir du siècle, galvanisant le camp de la Lumière. Et les combats reprirent. Et le Survivant ressuscita.

Le reste fut un peu flou pour Severus. Il se battait pour sa vie, il n'eut pas le temps de détailler les péripéties de l'histoire. Mais après un moment, une clameur s'éleva dans les airs, et une douleur inimaginable irradia dans son bras. Sous le choc, il tomba à genoux, tandis que les Mangemorts autour de lui, criaient leur douleur et leur peur. Bien vite, les thuriféraires du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mirent à fuir, ou se rendirent.

La Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche de Severus s'estompait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus.

Un soulagement sans nom envahit le corps de l'homme. Le sentiment était si intense, qu'il cessa de respirer. Il cessa de penser. Il cessa d'avoir peur. Tout était fini.

Une pensée vint le heurter tout de suite après. Il était en vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, et lui était en vie. Jamais il n'avait pensé se sortir vivant de cette guerre. Il ne l'avait pas voulu.

A genoux dans la poussière et le sang, le visage hébété, Severus Snape se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de but, plus de raison de vivre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant violemment sursauter le Maître des Potions. Le Survivant, salement amoché se tenait derrière lui. Il lui tendit la main. Severus la saisit.

Se relevant, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Encore en vie Monsieur Potter ?

\- De toute évidence, grinça le-dit Potter.

\- Ne soyez pas sarcastique.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

ooOOOoo

Beaucoup étaient morts, il y avait des blessés à la pelle. James et Lily sortirent du bureau directorial où ils étaient enfermés, pour aider à soigner les blessés. De tout ceux présents, ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir pas combattu et à être encore d'attaque. Mais cela restait très éprouvant. Certes le couple Potter avait déjà dû faire face à la mort, mais pas dans ces conditions, pas à cette échelle.

Le bilan était très lourd. James fut très éprouvé de retrouver Remus, un bras sanglant, ballant le long du flan, mais toujours en vie. Il ne retrouverait jamais l'usage de son membre.

Il y eut aussi des prisonniers. Beaucoup de prisonniers. Mais l'appui de Harry Potter en faveur de certains d'entre eux fit beaucoup d'incompréhension. Le jeune vainqueur des Ténèbres ordonna que soient relâchés Narcissa Malfoy, et son fils, Drago, arguant que l'un et l'autre lui avaient sauvé la vie. De la même manière, il avait menacé à la cantonade quiconque s'en prendrait à Severus Snape, après que ce dernier ait été pris à parti par des parents d'élèves, furieux que leurs enfants aient pu subir les tortures des Professeurs Mangemorts de Poudlard.

Au grand amusement de Lily, Severus avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un gamin qui prenait la grosse tête. A la surprise générale, le Survivant-Une-Deuxième-Fois avait éclaté de rire, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère de douleur et de mort qui planait. On se rendait compte soudain que la Lumière avait gagné, que la guerre était finie, que l'Élu avait vaincu.

James et Lily observèrent ce fils adolescent, arpentant les rangées de blessés et de morts, apportant réconfort et soutien, donnant des ordres souvent, se réjouissant de la survie de tout un chacun, pleurant sur le décès de personnes qui lui étaient sûrement proches. Il fut étreint jusqu'à l'étouffement par la matriarche Weasley, quand il vint présenter ses condoléances et son réconfort à la famille. En effet, après avoir perdu Fred Weasley, cette honorable famille entourait leur fils Percy, qui avait perdu la vue pendant la bataille.

Soudain, à côté du couple Potter, Remus poussa un gémissement pitoyable. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, venait d'apparaître Hagrid, tenant dans ses bras le corps immobile de Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune femme, encore vivante, était dans un état critique, et le pauvre Remus fut prié de s'écarter, tandis qu'une légion de Médicomages et d'Infirmières se précipitaient pour tenter de sauver la jeune femme.

James et Lily parvinrent à éloigner Remus de la Grande Salle, pendant que les professionnels faisaient leur travail. Leur ami craqua et s'effondra en larmes dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Il leur raconta tout. L'année où il s'était rapproché de celle qui allait devenir sa compagne, la mort de Sirius qui avait tout remis en question. Ses peurs quant à sa Lycanthropie, la ténacité de la jeune femme. Il leur raconta son amour, ses doutes. Sa joie et sa fierté à la naissance de son petit Teddy. Mais également sa tentative de fuite, avec celui qu'il considérait comme un neveu. Le-dit neveu qui l'avait vertement engueulé pour sa lâcheté. Il leur raconta comme il avait prit la tête de la Résistance aux Ténèbres, en compagnie d'une poignée d'autres personnes. Il raconta aussi les soirées à redonner courage aux gens grâce à Potterveille. Il loua longtemps le courage et la force de sa femme, Auror émérite, avant d'être poursuivie par le nouveau régime. Il leur décrivit son petit Teddy, encore et encore, des étoiles dans les yeux, en tenant son bras invalide contre lui, regrettant déjà tout ce qu'il ne pourrait faire avec son fils, sans bras gauche.

Puis ce fut à son tour de poser des questions au couple Potter. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que s'était-il passé pour eux pendant ces longs mois ? Snape était vraiment de leur côté alors ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour rentrer dans le passé ? Pouvaient-il le changer ce passé ? Lily et James répondirent avec patience, expliquant à leur ami que non, malheureusement, on ne jouait pas impunément avec le temps.

Enfin, une Médicomage, sa tenue blanche constellée de tâches rouge-brun, vint leur annoncer que Nymphadora Tonks était tombée dans le coma, et que malgré toutes les techniques modernes de la Magie, rien ni personne ne pourrait prédire si elle allait se réveiller un jour. Remus encaissa la nouvelle, les larmes aux yeux, et murmura qu'il voulait la voir. James et Lily l'accompagnèrent au chevet de sa compagne.

La jeune Auror était étendu sur un lit de camp, des étincelles de Magie de différentes couleurs éclatant par moment autour d'elle, indiquant à qui savait les interpréter, où en étaient ses fonctions vitales. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus roses, mais d'un châtain noisette qui aurait dû être joli, mais terni par la mauvaise santé de la femme. Ses blessures avaient été bandées, momifiant quasiment certains de ses membres. Remus s'assit à ses côtés, encadré de James et Lily qui lui apportaient leur soutien inconditionnel. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry Potter arriva, et se jeta quasiment dans les bras de Remus.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Moony, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi mon petit faon, moi aussi.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?

\- Non.

Le Survivant se tut et se tourna vers ses pas-encore-parents. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent afin de laisser Remus un peu seul avec sa compagne. Harry les dirigea d'autorité vers le bureau directorial. Lily remarqua en chemin que le jeune homme était couvert de griffures et de petites plaies, et qu'il boitait.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait soigné ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas eu le temps encore.

\- Mais, commença-t-elle.

\- J'irai dès que j'aurai fini tout ce que j'ai encore à faire.

\- Et qu'as-tu à faire de plus important que de te faire soigner ?

Son fils lui jeta un regard incertain, mais il continua son chemin. La Gargouille de l'entrée des appartements directoriaux était ouverte, laissant entrer la petite troupe sans difficulté. A l'étage, derrière son bureau, attendait Snape, l'air épuisé, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, qui se remettait sur un divan du lourd exercice magique qu'elle avait montré pendant la Bataille. En effet, elle avait donné vie et mobilité aux armures et gargouilles de l'école pour défendre Poudlard et ses habitants.

\- Avez-vous vu un Médicomage, Potter, l'accueillit peu chaleureusement Snape.

\- Pas eu le temps, répondit-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Ça n'est jamais grave avec vous. Allez faire soigner votre jambe.

Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers un petit sac de perles, posé sur une table basse. Il fouilla longtemps dedans, les bruits indiquant que le sac était bien plus grand à l'intérieur que ce qu'il laissait deviner. Il finit par en sortir une petite collection de fioles, de couleurs différentes.

Il s'apprêtait à en déboucher une pour la boire, quand Lily la lui arracha des mains, d'autorité, pour vérifier son contenu.

\- Eh ! S'exclama le jeune homme surpris.

\- Je vérifie, rétorqua Lily. Je ne vais pas te laisser boire n'importe quoi. Et d'abord, qui a préparé cette potion.

\- Mon amie, Hermione. C'est une crack en Potions.

Instinctivement, Lily se tourna vers Severus, attendant une confirmation ou une infirmation.

\- Miss Granger est en effet très douée en Potions, admit le Directeur de Poudlard choquant le Survivant qui se décrocha la mâchoire. En réalité, c'est presque ton clone.

\- Bon, ça va alors, répondit un peu piteusement Lily tandis que Harry lui arrachait la fiole des mains en retour.

Il l'avala aussi sec, sans autre forme de tergiversation, et ses plaies arrêtèrent de suinter quelques secondes plus tard. Il en prit une deuxième, et il reprit des couleurs dans l'instant. Même son boitillement se fit moins prononcé.

\- Bien, maintenant que je me suis soigné, on peut en venir aux explications ? Parce qu'on a un pays a reconstruire au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué.

\- Attends, répondit Lily. Et toi Sev' ? Tu t'es fait soigner ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes. Et je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

\- Il a avalé un nombre incalculable de potions différentes avant de vous recevoir, intervint Minerva les yeux toujours fermés sur le sofa.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés là ? Questionna Harry sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

\- On en est pas trop sûrs, répondit James soulagé que les personnes présentes arrêtent de s'agresser verbalement. On a utilisé notre Porte-Au-Loin d'urgence en même temps qu'un sort inconnu nous percutait. C'est Snape qui nous a trouvé en premier, et qui nous a ramené à Poudlard. Je ne te raconte pas le choc.

\- Oh, j'imagine, fit le Survivant.

S'installant dans le bureau, les jeunes mariés et leur futur fils firent plus amples connaissances. Lily et James lui racontèrent les longs mois à rester à l'écart de tout, se morfondant sur l'avenir/passé qui les attendait. Harry en vint à leur raconter la clandestinité.

\- Une précision Potter, le coupa Severus.

James et Harry se retournèrent vers lui d'un même geste. A ce moment précis, la ressemblance entre les deux était telle qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Mais Severus ne broncha pas et continua.

\- Quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts sont sortis de la Forêt Interdite, avec Hagrid et … vous, vous sembliez … mort.

Lily et James se retournèrent si vite vers Harry qu'on pu presque entendre leur cou craquer. Leurs yeux le sommaient de répondre.

\- Oh, et bien, vous avez raison. Je _suis_ mort. Enfin, plus à ce moment-là déjà, mais oui, dans la Forêt Interdite, je me suis rendu, et je suis … mort.

Lily était devenue très blême, et Minerva avait rouvert les yeux, dévisageant le Survivant comme s'il allait rendre l'âme dans l'instant. Severus pinçait les lèvres, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de très acide. Et James était devenue très rouge.

\- Tu t'es rendu ? Balbutia James.

\- Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du début, mais ça va être long. Interrompez-moi Professeur Snape, si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose. Bien. Il était une fois, un homme qui ne rêvait que de vengeance, de pouvoir et d'immortalité.

Harry raconta l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor, un jeune homme dévoré par l'ambition, persuadé de sa haute valeur, découvrant un Monde Magique où tout semblait possible. Persuadé d'être de haute naissance, il fut très déçu de découvrir que son père n'était qu'un Moldu haïssable, et sa mère une quasi-Cracmole. Mais un de ses ancêtres les dépassait tous, lui redonnait gloire et puissance : Salazar Serpentard. Dès lors, il n'eut qu'un but, surpasser cet ancêtre illustre. Et il y parvint d'une certaine façon.

\- Savez-vous ce que sont les Horcruxes ? Questionna Harry.

Snape ferma les yeux de lassitude. James et Lily frissonnèrent rien qu'à l'entente du nom, mais ils secouèrent la tête de concert. Minerva se contenta d'un commentaire fatigué :

\- Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment Potter, souffla-t-elle.

\- Snape pourra vous expliquer plus en profondeur, mais en gros, ce sont des morceaux d'âmes, enfermés dans des objets.

\- Des morceaux d'âmes ! S'exclama James scandalisé.

\- Oui. Et Voldemort a voulu morcelé son âme en sept fragments. Pour ça, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut un sacrifice humain. Le meurtre gratuit, de sang-froid, est une abomination qui morcelle l'âme. (Harry coula un regard prudent vers Snape mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.) Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'enfermer ces morceaux d'âmes dans des objets, qui avait, à ses yeux, une grande valeur. Et certains avaient en effet une très grande valeur historique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec votre mort, Potter, l'interrompit McGonagall.

\- J'y viens Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Donc, Voldemort parcelle son âme en sept morceaux, dont la part principale qui reste dans son corps. Seulement, à trop morceler son âme, il l'a fragilisée. Et c'est là que le meurtre de ma mère entre en jeu.

Il eut un regard triste en direction de Lily.

\- Elle a eu le choix. Elle pouvait vivre, Voldemort ne voulait pas la tuer.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Je l'ai supplié, répondit Snape d'un ton sec n'admettant aucun approfondissement de la question.

\- Mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour son enfant, continua Harry. Cela a eu pour effet de déclencher une protection de sang, me protégeant de Voldemort. Quand il m'a lancé l'Avada, deux choses se sont produites. La première est que la Protection de Sang a fonctionné, et que l'Impardonnable a ricoché sur moi, créant une blessure en forme d'éclair sur mon front, et a percuté Voldemort. Ayant déjà créé ses Horcruxes, il ne pouvait pas mourir pour si peu. La deuxième chose est que le meurtre de ma mère avait encore morcelé l'âme de Voldemort, et que l'impact avec son propre Avada a décroché ce morceau. Seulement, un bout d'âme cherche toujours quelque chose pour se raccrocher à lui. Quelque chose de magique de préférence. Il s'est donc accroché à la seule entité magique de la pièce. Moi.

\- Vous êtes … balbutia McGonagall.

\- J'étais, répondit Harry. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y viens.

Harry raconta alors l'incroyable chasse aux Horcruxes qu'a été sa scolarité. Il raconta l'histoire du Journal de Jedusor, qui ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets en possédant Ginny Weasley. Il expliqua l'erreur fatale de Dumbledore avec la Bague des Gaunt. Il décrivit l'année écoulée à pourchasser le Médaillon de Serpentard, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle, et le Serpent Nagini.

\- Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que je n'arriverai jamais à battre Voldemort et que mon destin était de mourir, dit Harry. Quand Snape m'a tout expliqué, hier soir, j'étais en colère contre Dumbledore, mais je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. Et quand Voldemort a donné son ultimatum, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. J'imagine que vous connaissez le Conte des Trois Frères, le Conte de Beedle le Barde ?

Le changement de sujet était tel, que tous eurent un air interloqué.

\- Ben, les Reliques de la Mort existent. La Baguette de Dumbledore était l'un d'eux, ainsi que la Bague des Gaunt, et la Cape d'Invisibilité des Potter. Je suis désormais en possession des trois. Grâce à la Pierre de Résurrection, sertie dans la Bague, j'ai pu revoir mes parents. Et Sirius. Il y avait même Fred. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu me rendre. Il m'ont donné la paix.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa dans le bureau directorial. Chacun retenait son souffle, peu désireux d'en entendre plus, mais souhaitant également que le récit se termine.

\- Je me suis rendu. Tout simplement. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, mourir. _L_ _'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ Si nous voulions une chance de gagner la Guerre, il fallait que je meurs. Donc, je me suis rendu. Et Voldemort m'a jeté un Avada. Et je suis mort. Et je suis arrivé à King's Cross.

\- Pardon, coassa McGonagall.

\- Enfin, pas tout à fait King's Cross. Disons, une gare ressemblant trait pour trait à celle de King's Cross, mais blanche, propre, silencieuse et vide. En réalité, j'étais plutôt sur le quai que dans la gare, mais ce sont des détails. J'ai pu parler avec Dumbledore, et pour une fois, il a répondu à mes questions. Mais je ne vous ai pas pardonné Professeur, lança-t-il vers un des tableaux accrochés au mur.

\- Ça n'est pas grave mon garçon, répondit le Portrait de Dumbledore.

Les autres occupants de la pièce prirent conscience à ce moment que tous les tableaux les écoutaient avec attention. Mais personne n'en fit cas, et ils laissèrent Harry continuer son histoire.

\- Puis, j'ai eu le choix. Je pouvais soit continuer et partir pour toujours, soit revenir. Finalement, je suis revenu. Narcissa Malfoy a fait croire que j'étais bien mort, et Voldemort a ordonné à Hagrid de me porter vers Poudlard. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy a-t-elle fait une telle chose ? S'étonna McGonagall.

\- Elle m'a demandé si son fils était en sécurité. J'ai répondu oui, et elle a mentit, avec un aplomb extraordinaire, quand on sait que Voldemort est un des meilleurs Legilimens du monde.

\- Combien de temps es-tu … mort ? Demanda Lily clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas plus d'une minute. Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir des séquelles ?

Harry se retourna brutalement vers Snape cherchant son regard.

\- A quel moment est-il devenu normal pour vous de vous tourner vers moi au moindre problème Potter ? Râla Snape en levant les yeux au ciel. Si vous deviez avoir des séquelles cela se serait déjà vu. Vous auriez des troubles du langage ou de la motricité. Or, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes toujours aussi casse-pieds et bavard.

Harry eut l'air soulagé.

\- Vous savez Professeur, avec le recul, vous êtes la personne qui m'avez donné le plus de limites dans ma vie, tout en la sauvant un nombre incalculable de fois. Même Dumbledore ou les Weasley n'ont jamais été aussi _parentaux._

Snape fit une grimace éloquente alors que James s'étouffait avec sa propre salive.

\- Mais je vous rassure, continua Harry avec une pointe d'espièglerie, je suis majeur, héritier des Potter et des Black. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Du moment que vous ne donnez pas mon prénom à un de vos mômes.

ooOOOoo

Le mois qui s'écoula fut à la fois très riche en émotions et très frustrant pour le couple Potter.

Ils passèrent le plus de temps possible avec Remus, quand celui-ci n'était pas au chevet de sa femme à Sainte-Mangouste, ou avec leur fils, trop content de pouvoir en savoir plus sur ses parents. Ils firent la connaissance de toute la famille Weasley, qui portaient le deuil de l'un des leur. Harry leur présenta son filleul, Teddy, le fils de Remus, dont il s'occupait quand le Loup-Garou veillait Nymphadora, toujours dans le coma.

James et Lily participaient également à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Souvent, des bénévoles sur place les remerciaient chaleureusement pour des actes de bravoure qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accomplit, ce qui les mettait très mal à l'aise.

Il y eut également un nombre record de procès en un temps très limité. Malfoy mère et fils furent condamnés à des travaux d'intérêt général, tandis que Lucius était de nouveau condamné à Azkaban. Severus Snape, s'il dû comparaître, fut soutenu inconditionnellement par Harry Potter (faisant par là même les choux-gras de la presse sorcière). Il fut complètement acquitté.

Et un jour, la Potion pour leur retour fut prête.

ooOOOoo

James ne voulait pas rentrer. Il avait peur. Non, pire que ça, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il allait au devant de sa mort prochaine, terrifié à l'idée de laisser derrière lui un enfant qui serait maltraité par sa seule famille encore vivante. Terrifié du futur réservé à Sirius, à Remus. Terrifié par la trahison de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Il voulait rester, découvrir encore cet homme incroyable qu'était devenu son fils. Il voulait encore passer du temps à jouer avec Teddy. Il voulait encore se battre avec Snape, ce Snape-là, qui avait gagné son respect et (il ne l'avouerait jamais) son admiration. Il voulait encore aider à reconstruire Poudlard pour la réouverture de Septembre.

Malheureusement pour lui, mais heureusement pour l'Histoire, James n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'entrait pas dans son caractère, c'était la fuite. James était courageux. James allait toujours au devant des problèmes et les affrontait, la tête haute.

Cela n'empêchait pas la terreur.

ooOOOoo

Ils passèrent une dernière journée tous ensemble à Poudlard, sans les bénévoles pour la reconstruction du Château. Il était prévu qu'à la fin de la soirée, James et Lily repartent chez eux.

Les cœurs se serraient à cette idée, mais tous avaient conscience de l'inéluctabilité d'un tel retour. Cependant, chacun étaient révoltés de renvoyer le couple Potter à la mort certaine qui les attendait. Malgré le fait que James et Lily ne souviendraient de rien, tous trouvaient cette situation cruelle.

Et elle l'était, à bien des niveaux. Cruauté du passé, de l'avenir, du destin. Finalement, après une journée bien remplie, occupée à ne penser à rien, ce fut l'heure du départ. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour repartir du bureau directorial, avec, pour seuls témoins, leur fils Harry, Remus, Snape et McGonagall. Ainsi, ils réapparaitraient directement en sécurité, à Poudlard. Mais l'appréhension les tenaillait.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda pour la énième fois James à Snape.

\- Potter, si tu reposes la question encore une fois, tu repartiras en petits morceaux.

Le talisman, un cristal monté en pendentif, avait été enchanté au préalable, mais il faudrait réitérer la formule, après ingestion de la potion.

\- Bien, c'est le moment, dit simplement Snape une fêlure dans la voix.

Lily et James étreignirent chaque personne présente (James se contenta de serrer la main de Snape, et de lui assurer toute sa reconnaissance). Des larmes coulèrent, mais ils n'y eut pas plus d'effusions.

Le couple Potter se plaça dans un cercle de runes, tracé au préalable, et avalèrent d'un même geste la potion du retour.

Snape se mit alors à incanter, sa baguette dirigée vers le talisman, tenu par les deux anachronismes de la pièce. Le cristal se mit à briller d'une douce lueur, qui devint aveuglante d'un seul coup. Puis, la lumière disparut aussi vite. Le temps que tout le monde papillonne des yeux, James et Lily n'étaient plus là.

ooOOOoo

L'homme et la femme furent accueillit par une baguette, brandie agressivement.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Lily soulagée.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda froidement le vieil homme.

\- C'est nous, répondit James. Lily et James !

\- James et Lily ont disparus depuis trois jours. Prouvez votre identité.

\- Severus Snape était mon meilleur ami pendant mes premières années à Poudlard, dit Lily aussitôt.

\- Lors de ma première rencontre avec Sirius, nous nous détestions mutuellement.

Dumbledore baissa alors sa baguette.

\- Bienvenus mes enfants. Par Merlin, mais où étiez-vous passés ?

\- Très bonne question, se demanda Lily. Elle fronça ses sourcils. Les souvenirs s'étiolaient comme à la sortie d'un rêve. Il ne lui restait que quelques impressions. En avisant la tête de James, se devait être la même chose pour lui.

\- Je crois, dit-elle lentement, que nous étions dans le futur.

\- Dans le futur ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, ajouta-t-elle, mais je crois, oui, je crois que nous avions un fils.

\- Et bien, cela me semble être une bonne nouvelle. Je vais vous faire ausculter pour m'assurer que tout va bien, mais vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

Tandis que Dumbledore invoquait son Patronus pour envoyer un message à l'infirmière de Poudlard, James et Lily se regardèrent. Leurs derniers souvenirs s'envolaient, laissant à leurs places la conviction qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de bien dans le futur. Comme par exemple, cet Harry qui avait marqué leur mémoire.

* * *

Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) à tous !

Un petit OS sans prétention qui s'achève (et dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais, je le poste quand même)

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et je serais ravie si vous pouviez me donner vos impressions ! Toute remarque est bonne à prendre :)

A bientôt !


End file.
